


Here's my Masterpiece

by SaltandJinJin



Category: bts, bts au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't question it, Emotional Rollercoaster, Fluff, He is going to be in the next one, He is very important in the next story!, Librarian - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magicians, More Fluff, No need to worry!, RM is not in this story, Takes place in Disneyland, Tears, There's an animal companion, This is based off of a random plot generator I'm sorry, Trust me it's cute at times then really sad, Vampires, Wizards, but - Freeform, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, more pain, side sope, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandJinJin/pseuds/SaltandJinJin
Summary: “...Jungkook?” Jimin spoke softly after what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the spell to take effect. Jungkook looked down to see the familiar soft, loving eyes of his boyfriend looking back up at him. Tears started to gather in Jungkook’s eyes as he held onto Jimin forever, never wanting to let him go again.Jungkook could feel Jimin’s body shaking against him as he buried his face into him and Jungkook knew that he was bawling too. “Jungkook…” he whispered into Jungkook’s chest, muffling his words. Jimin repeated his name over and over clinging tightly to him. He looked back up into Jungkook’s eyes, his brown ones shimmering with tears. “I’m sorry... when I’m like that, I can’t… I can’t…” he broke off into more tears and Jungkook hugged him tighter.“It’s okay… It’s okay. We’re going to help you, just please, be patient. Just know that I will love you no matter what happens.” Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s back as they hugged, trying to calm him down. His heart felt like it was ready to shatter, but he was determined to save Jimin, now more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original summary was created from a randomly generated plot website, so yes, it sounds absolutely ridiculous. But trust us, it is pretty interesting and it takes many turns. This story was created by two people, us, Salt and JinJin. We each wrote alternating paragraphs and developed this over several months. We shall update this absolutely abstract story every Tuesday, so we hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original Summary:  
> Jungkook is a Librarian from Disneyland who goes on a quest to find a Bitter Sweater, but first must overcome a vampire version of Jimin. Jungkook teams up with a superhero called Sweet-Man (V), whose special power is extreme Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> Some may have noticed that RM is not included in this story! It was going to be kept a secret but there will be a continuation of this story that focuses solely on RM and Jin... No need to worry, he is not forgotten!!!

Jungkook was very invested in his job as a librarian. He never thought that he could land a job in Disneyland, yet, somehow, he did. Most of the thoughts jumping around in Jungkook’s mind were full of excitement, but he was also very nervous about this new opportunity. The library was huge, something Jungkook didn’t entirely imagine upon glancing at the building from outside. He knew upon first glance that this was going to be very different from his previous occupation at his small hometown library. As Jungkook walked into the library, he looked at all the books resting on the massive shelves, amazed at the sight of them. Jungkook jumped suddenly as he heard a voice echo from behind him.

“Enjoying the view?” Jungkook whirled around to see an unfamiliar face staring back at him. “My name’s V. I own this library. You must be Jungkook.”

Jungkook nodded his head as he looked V up and down, analyzing his seemingly odd but professional attire. “Yes, I am.”

“Great,” V sighs, his entire demeanor changing. His shoulders slump and he loses his professional composure. He actually seems pretty tired. “You have a lot of work to start on.” He shoves a pile of books into Jungkook’s arms. V turns to leave but looks back to Jungkook and tells him one last thing. “Oh yeah, be careful. Some of the books here like to fly around if you open them, so, uhm, don’t.” Jungkook opens his mouth to question this statement, but V has already walked away into the depths of the enormous library.

Jungkook stared blankly as V left without another word, watching him walk away. Instead of speaking out to V, Jungkook looks down to the books in his arms, confused. Some books were thin and others were unreasonably thick. As Jungkook stared at the books, he quickly questioned exactly what he was supposed to do with them. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak again, and remembered that V wasn’t there. Jungkook puffed out his cheeks, and moved to a nearby table to set the books down. His hands glided across the covers of the books to feel each surface before he spread the books out. Out of all the books presented on the table, one seemed to stand out against the others, Jungkook’s eyes widening at the sight.

The cover was laced with intricate patterns rising from the cover in pleasing crests and dips. Jungkook ran his hand across this cover with extra care allowing his fingers to trace the elegant lines of the designs as they seemed to move across the cover. He took a deep breath and let it out as he read the cover quietly to himself.

“ _Orenda_ …” Jungkook whispered as he moved his hand to the side of the cover, opening the book carefully. As he flipped to the first page, V’s words quickly reminded him that he shouldn’t open the books because they would… fly? Jungkook stopped opening the book for a moment, only to shrug and completely open to the first page. The small writing on the page was almost too hard to read, especially with the font of the text being similar to cursive. Jungkook squinted as he attempted to read some of the words to himself.

However, just as he had begun to grasp what the words were telling him, the pages of the book started to flutter as if some wind of mysterious origins was trying to blow it away. Panicked, Jungkook tried to hold the pages down, but to no avail. To Jungkook’s great horror and confusion, the book began to rise from the table. Jungkook reached out his hand and slammed it back down, but the book wriggled its way out of his grasp and took off into the air. He stood, frozen for a moment, watching as the book flapped its covers like wings and _flew_ across the library, gaining height by the second. Jungkook shook his head and came to his senses. He had to catch this book.

As if on impulse, Jungkook grabbed the nearest thing to throw at the flying book, which just so happened to be yet another book that was laying on the table. He had never been that good with his aim as the book completely missed the flying one and crashed against a bookshelf, hitting the floor with loud thuds. Jungkook cringed at the sounds and prayed that V didn’t come back to see him throwing books at the one thing he wasn’t supposed to cause. His next idea was to start to climb up a bookshelf, which wasn’t entirely a good idea either, but something has to work to catch that book. Right?

“ _Descendit._ ” A voice echoed from the other side of the room. The book fell from the air, hitting the floor with a thump. V. “Why does this always happen?” Jungkook turned to see that he had his head in his hands, looking even more tired than before. “Why do the new librarians never listen? This is the second time today.”

“I- Well… That book was very, uh, tempting, to say the least.” Jungkook muttered, ashamed that he had been caught messing with the books. “The cover was so intricately detailed that I… I couldn’t resist seeing what was lurking on the pages inside. And the title of the book… It just _sounded_ magical!” Jungkook began to emphasize his words and moving his hands around as he spoke, trying to make sure he wouldn’t get into too much trouble for breaking the rules so soon.

V huffed out a sigh in frustration. For a brief moment, it almost seemed as if there was a laugh hidden within the breathy sound, but Jungkook decided that he was imagining it. “Listen, I understand. Kind of. These books can be alluring, especially to an aspiring librarian, but you are going to have to learn to listen to me or nothing is going to get done around here. Especially if I am to be teaching you the magic of this place.” V sighed once more and shook his head in disappointment. Wait, magic? “The other librarian I hired today did the same thing. You two are going to be a handful.” Other librarian? “Alright,” he said, clapping his hands. “That’s enough for today. I’ll clean up your mess. You should go to your room. As you are working at this library, you will also be staying here. Your room is down the hall, the last door on the right. Don’t get lost.”

Jungkook had planned to respond but he decided against it, instead deciding to walk to his room. He nodded and turned around, walking towards the hallway that led to his new room. As he walked, he once again admired the multitude of books on the many bookshelves. Looking at the books, Jungkook hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going and ran into a wall that happened to be right next to the hallway. He let out a small, “Oof,” and backed away from the wall, looking a bit perplexed at the situation he put himself in. He quickly stepped into the hallways and sped-walk down it, hoping that V did not see.

When Jungkook stepped into his room, he was shocked. This shock, firstly, stemmed from the pure majesty of the room. It was much bigger than he had expected of a library, even one from Disney. Jungkook was surprised that the library even had a bedroom, or any extra rooms at all, really. The room had a surprising amount of space in it as well and an intricate, arched window stood on the back wall of the room in glittering beauty. Jungkook was surprised to see that there was not one, but two beds in the room. What caught him off guard, however, was the person sitting on the bed to the left of the room. The person looked up at him and smiled, it was like sunshine. Jungkook’s heart stopped; he knew this person. The beauty sitting on the bed was none other than his boyfriend, Jimin.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked, clearly confused at the situation. He walked over from the door to sit on the bed beside Jimin.

Jimin smiled brightly. “I was hoping you would be surprised!” He was bouncing up and down with joy as he spoke. Jungkook found it endearing. “When you told me you got the job here I applied too. I didn’t want to leave you to go here alone. When I actually got the job I didn’t want to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jimin was absolutely beaming up at Jungkook, happy to have surprised him. Jungkook smiled warmly, though he was still pretty shocked, and reached his hand over to ruffle Jimin’s fluffy blond hair.

“Aww… You’re the best, my little Mochi.” Jungkook smiled softly and he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck to give him a big, warm hug. Jungkook never wanted to let go of Jimin, enjoying how Jimin hugged him back. This moment seemed almost perfect. A new and exciting job, a wondrous place to live, and of course, the best company that anyone could ask for, all right here.


	2. Chapter 2

The two quickly discovered that things would not be as simple as they seemed. Though they had both landed jobs at Disneyland, they hadn’t had a single chance to go and check out any of the attractions. Instead, they were trapped inside of the library doing work all day. Honestly, the work probably took much longer than it should have due to the fact that Jungkook was constantly distracted by Jimin, but it was worth the time lost. Most of the time, Jungkook spent goofing around with Jimin instead of shelving books, but they had both learned their lessons to never open them without permission. Jungkook also took note of the odd behaviors of their boss. Though the small detail seemed to slip past his attention the first time he met V, he now noticed that most of the time they saw him, he walked around the library barefoot. Jungkook had also noticed that V has been reading that book, the one that he had opened when he first got to the library. That’s when Jungkook was suddenly hit with something, mentally, not physically. Didn’t V say something about magic earlier?

“Hey Jimin, may I ask you something? It might seem like an odd question, but I’m just curious.” Jungkook asked as he moved a few books off to the side on one of the shelves to place a book in the empty space.

“Mm?” Jimin looked over to Jungkook attentively. “What is it?”  
“When you came here for your first day, did V ever mention to you anything about magic? Like any sort of magic?” Jungkook turned his head to look over at Jimin.

“You mean like our kind of magic?” Jimin winked at Jungkook. Jungkook was caught off guard and immediately got flustered. Jimin laughed at this and smiled. “For real though, yeah, he did. The books fly for goodness sake!”

“I heard that you opened one of the books, even though you were told not to. I… might’ve done the same thing.” Jungkook chuckled as he remembered his failed attempts at getting the book to come down from the air. “Did you witness V saying something to make the book fall? Like one moment it’s flapping around in the air and with a simple word, bam! It’s on the ground. I’m still really confused about all this ‘ _magic_ ’.”

“I thought I’d just take a tiny little peek at the book but then it took off into the air. Except, V didn’t stop it. I climbed onto the table and caught it myself. V, however, was not happy to see this. He said some word that I didn’t know. _Veni_ , or something like that, and the book flew out of my hands and into his. He made me go to the room after that.” Jimin laughed. “I expected magic from Disney, but not this kind of magic!”

“I was thinking the same thing. . . but, I think I caused a bit more damage than you did trying to catch the book that flew into the air. I mean, I threw another book at it! And… missed. Then, I had planned to climb up this bookshelf but, uh, V came out of nowhere and said something that probably wasn’t in English and the book just fell. But what I don’t understand is how he can just say a word and something, like, magical happens! I don’t know about you, but I want to know.” Jungkook rambled on, gesturing with his hands as he explained what had happened.

“And I’m going to have to be the one to teach you.” Jungkook startled as V spoke. At some point during Jungkook’s rant, V had arisen from his desk and walked over to the two. “Unfortunately, it comes with the job. I just have to hope you two dorks don’t screw it up. At least, not too bad.”

“I’ll make sure that Jungkook doesn’t break too much. I’m sure you can rely on me more than him.” Jimin chuckled as he slung his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder, which was a bit awkward with the height difference.

“Hey!” Jungkook pouted. He looked over to Jimin and puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

“Aaaaanyway, when are you going to teach us how to use this ‘ _magic_ ’? I’m very eager to start learning right away.” Jimin spoke with a bright smile on his face. He moved his hand away from Jungkook’s shoulder to clasp both his hands together excitedly.

“Tomorrow.” V said this so matter-of-factly that, for a moment, Jungkook thought he wasn’t going to say anything else. That was, until he shook his head and sighed. “I can’t believe you two were the most recommended librarians. And that you know each other. What are the chances? And now I have to deal with the two of you. And teach you magic.” Jungkook might have prefered if he had stopped at “tomorrow.” “You know what? You two can have the rest of the day off. Go enjoy the rest of the park. I need a break. And a coffee. Honestly, as things stand now, I can probably get more done here without you.”

“Sounds fine to me! We both promise to focus more and do better.” Jungkook gave V an apologetic smile and then turned to Jimin, grabbing his hand gently. “Would you like to go do something fun now that the rest of our day is free, Jimin?”

V fixed them both with a dead stare. They stared back. “Oh, just get out already. Go. Go have fun.” V waved his hands in the direction of the door, motioning for them to just leave already and then spun on his heel and walked away, presumably to go and get his coffee and block out their existence.

 

A big enchanting building towered behind the two lovebirds as they sat at a table for two, their food in front of them which had just arrived. The building was titled the _Sweetheart Cafe_. Jungkook was the one who decided to eat at the cafe, even though Jimin tried convincing him that there were many other options. Both of their pastries were shaped like Mickey Mouse. Jungkook decided to order a double chocolate muffin, while Jimin ordered an orange danish. They both agreed to share an iced tea with one another, Jimin grabbing two straws and putting them in the beverage.

“Despite the fact my stomach feels somewhat queasy from the teacup ride, this danish is delicious!” Jimin said through a mouth full of food. Jungkook smiled at how cute it was.  
“After we finish eating, we can walk down the street and admire all the structures and landscapes here. The buildings we’ve seen so far are magnificent. Maybe not as magnificent as you though… Oh, wait, wait! I remember seeing an arcade around here somewhere. We should totally go play a few games there!” Jungkook mused, picking up the double chocolate muffin with his right hand and taking a bite out of it after he spoke.

“Sounds lovely,” Jimin smiled brightly. “But, I’d also like to go and see the fireworks when it gets dark if you don’t mind too much.” For a moment, it seemed as if he was done speaking, but he suddenly gasped and continued. “Oh! I also really want some merchandise. Like, I know we work here now, but I want to get the full Disney experience.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Er, the fireworks part. Somewhat romantic, if you ask me. Maybe we can go shopping if we have time.” Jungkook smiled at Jimin, admiring how excited he seemed to get about going shopping for merchandise.

After paying for their pastries, the two left the cafe in search of the arcade. On the way, Jimin managed to convince Jungkook to buy him a Mickey Mouse hat which he wore for the rest of the time. They messed around with games at the arcade for at least a good hour until it began to get dark. Jungkook was absolutely ecstatic for the fireworks, especially now that he could enjoy them with Jimin. This really was the best surprise. Jungkook didn’t think he had been happier in his life when he saw Jimin in the bedroom of the library. It felt as if his whole world was coming together. The job of his dreams, at the place of dreams, with this dream of a boy in his arms. In this moment, walking with Jimin to where they were to watch the fireworks, hands intertwined, swinging between them as Jimin bounced along, Jungkook didn’t think he could have wished for a better life.

Jungkook says and starts to lead Jimin towards the spot he was referring to. The two sat down next to one another and kept their hands intertwined together. Jungkook used his free hand to place it behind him and prop himself up as he extended his legs. Jimin crossed his legs as he sat and leaned his head down against Jungkook’s shoulder, his other hand finding its way to Jungkook’s leg. The two looked up and admired the night sky before the fireworks would begin.

When the first firework shot up into the sky, Jungkook could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He could hardly believe he was here. The firework burst and the two boys marveled at its majesty. The music started up and the true light show began. Jungkook felt Jimin cuddle up closer to him and Jungkook decided to adjust the way they were sitting to be closer. He wrapped his arm around Jimin to pull him yet even closer and they leaned on one another for support. The lights were absolutely beautiful, but Jungkook tore his eyes away from the magic of it for just a moment to move his gaze to Jimin. He was smiling and laughing, clearly as happy to be here as Jungkook was. Likely feeling Jungkook’s gaze, Jimin turned to meet his eyes. Jungkook saw Jimin’s heavy-lidded eyes flick down to his lips. Jungkook leaned in until his forehead was resting on Jimin’s. Their lips connected for a short, yet sweet moment. The two broke off the kiss to stare into each other’s eyes, faces still close. Jungkook moved his hand up to Jimin’s cheek and Jimin nuzzled into his palm. However, the moment came to an abrupt stop. The two sprang apart suddenly when they heard an unfamiliar voice resonate from behind them.

“Aww! How romantic, kissing under the fireworks! I could only dream of doing something as passionate as that!” The voice spoke from behind Jungkook and Jimin. The two turned around to see a man standing behind them, a huge smile on his face that seemed to take the shape of a heart with his hands clasped together and brought to one of his cheeks. He seemed to lean his head onto the back of his hand that was pressed against his cheek, cooing softly. Jungkook looked him up and down and noted that his clothing choice made him look like he was one of those people hired here at Disneyland that wore costumes around all day as their job. The clothes of the unfamiliar person seemed old, victorian-esc, but really brightly colored. This guy must have some weird fashion sense, or he’s secretly really old, despite his young and bright face.

“Yeah, it was,” Jungkook replied, feeling somewhat insulted by the fact this random stranger had interrupted their time. The stranger just smiled brightly. In the darkness, his eyes seemed to almost be red in color. Maybe he really was from an attraction here.

“I’m glad you two are enjoying the fireworks! It’s a very lovely night tonight, wouldn’t you agree?” the stranger spoke, smiling even brighter as he looked down at the two.

Jungkook opened his mouth to ask why this stranger was still here but Jimin, being the kind-hearted person he was, interrupted him. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jimin and this is Jungkook,” he gestured over to Jungkook. “And you are?” he looked back up to the stranger. Jungkook could tell that his boyfriend was asking this out of obligation, he knew that he was just as upset at being interrupted as he was. The stranger, however, didn't pick up on this and continued to smile brightly.

“Me? Oh, my name is J-Hope! It’s nice to meet you both!” J-Hope reached down both of his hands for the two of them to shake at the same time. Jimin and Jungkook looked at both of J-Hope’s hands in confusion before they reached out and shook his hands at the same time. J-Hope shook their hands a bit vigorously before letting go and clasping his hands together again.

“What an...original name.” Jimin smiled awkwardly. Jungkook, feeling unusually protective, wrapped his arm around Jimin’s shoulders and pulled him closer, still looking at J-Hope.

“Well, it _is_ a nickname.” J-Hope paused after he spoke. He look up at the sky, the fireworks still booming with colors in the night. Then he directed his attention back down to Jimin and Jungkook, who were looking up at him in concern. “... Anyway, I best be going now. I have things to attend to. Be seeing you soon!” And with that, J-Hope waved and vanished quickly into the crowd of people watching the fireworks. Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other, clearly confused by the encounter they just experienced.

“So, that was weird,” Jimin looked up to Jungkook who nodded in exasperation. “He seemed nice though?” He sounded as though he didn’t really believe this last statement.

“I don’t think I like him,” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Jimin a bit closer to him. “It was too obscure to have a random person come up to us and start talking, to only go away a few moments later. He also knows our names now. Should you have told him our names?” His facial expressions softened as he looked down at Jimin, showing his concern for his boyfriend’s safety.

“Don’t worry,” Jimin looked up at Jungkook. “I’ll stay away. Besides,” he smiled devilishly. “There’s only one person for me.” He reached a hand up to tangle it through Jungkook’s hair and Jungkook leaned into his touch. “Now, how about we finish watching these fireworks.”

Jungkook nodded and smiled, directing his attention back up at the fireworks. Jimin stared at Jungkook for a few moments and then looked up at the sky, watching the fireworks. They both adjusted the way that they sat once more, Jimin sitting against Jungkook’s side, their hands intertwined like before. They stared up the fireworks, a multitude of multicolored lights lit up the sky with accompanying loud bang’s. It was truly a beautiful sight.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine!” The statement was exclamatory, but’s V’s tone of voice was still rather monotone. Jungkook sprang out of the bed in fear and Jimin, who was already awake, laughed. The two had pushed the two twin beds together on the left side of the room to create one big double bed. “Get up for breakfast, we have to start your magic training nice and early. We will actually be opening the library to Disneyland patrons today and I can’t have you two messing up.”

“What’s for breakfast?” Jungkook asked curiously, rubbing his eyes from still being tired.

“Well I guess you’ll find out.” V left no time for a response and walked out of the room. The two boys exchanged a glance and rushed to get ready. Jungkook wanted breakfast.  
After the two changed their clothes quickly, they walked out of their room, down the hallway, and into the massive library. They looked around for any sight of food, but they couldn’t seem to find anything. They couldn’t even find V in this room. Where could he be? And where could the food be?

“Uhm,” Jimin muttered. “V? You here?” He spun around looking for their magical mentor. _Breakfast_ , Jungkook thought. _You here?_ Suddenly, V walked silently into the room and sat down at one of the library tables, plate of food in hand. Jungkook could smell the bacon and eggs. His stomach growled.

“Who’s food is that? You know there’s two of us, right?” Jungkook tilted his head slightly, a bit of hostility in his voice as V set down the plate of food.

“Oh, this is mine,” V said, bringing a forkful of eggs to his mouth. Jungkook waited for more of a response, but as the silence ensued, Jungkook realized he was not getting anything else this time. 

“So… Where’s our food?” Jimin asked. Jungkook heard Jimin’s stomach growl in hunger as he watched V eat the food he presented.

“See, this is where your training begins.” The two looked at V in confusion and he continued. “Look around. You should see plates of food scattered around high places on the shelves.” They looked around. He was right, Jungkook could now see plates of different assortments of breakfast food scattered both on top of the shelves and amongst the books. What the actual heck? “If you want your breakfast, you will have to use magic.”

“But we don’t know any magic! What do you expect us to do?” Jungkook asked, the hostility in his voice coming back.

“I will teach you a single spell today that you must use to retrieve your breakfast. Puts a little motivation into you.” V looked up from his food to smile at them.

“Oh, cool! What do we have to do? Or do we just have to say something?” Jimin asked, ready to learn something new and obtain food.

“I’m happy to see someone is excited.” V gives Jungkook a pointed look before continuing. “There is a word you must say, but it’s more than that. You have to say it with conviction. You will be able to _feel_ the power of the words coming out of your mouth. The one I will be teaching you today is _gravitas_. It will allow you to levitate the plate down to you. If you get it right, at least.” V shoved a pile of books that was sitting on the table over to the two new librarians. “Test it on these.” He continued to eat his breakfast.

Jungkook glared back at V and decided to step closer to the table, clearing his throat before he attempted to repeat the word V had spoken. He stared down at the book that sat on the table in front of him, thinking hard about the word. _Gravitas. Gravitas. Gravitas._ Jungkook opened his mouth to say the word out loud, focusing very hard on making the magic work. Jungkook stared down at the book, but nothing seemed to happen.

Jungkook heard Jimin laugh in delight. He looked over to see that Jimin had managed to get his spell to work. The book in front of him had lifted off of the table to spin in the air at eye level. Jungkook smiled, happy for Jimin and congratulated him. However, Jungkook also wanted food. Very badly. He tried the spell again on the book in front of him. Jungkook’s hopes lifted as the book began to slowly rise from the table...only to slam right back down.

“There’s something wrong with this book!” Jungkook accused, beginning to become frustrated with how the book slammed back down onto the table. “I’ve tried this twice now and it hasn’t moved the way Jimin’s book is moving. _Gravitas! Gravitas!_ ” In a final attempt to try to get the spell to work, he chanted the words repeatedly to no avail. Jungkook sighed and slumped a bit, looking defeated as he looked back at Jimin and V for assistance. 

Jimin knit his eyebrows together and offered Jungkook a sweet smile. He opened his mouth to comfort him, but was interrupted by V who had kicked his bare feet up onto the library table and was taking a sip from a mug of coffee. When did he even get that? “Alright. Time for breakfast.” He waved his hand, whispering something under his breath that Jungkook didn't catch and the books on the table flew back into a neat stack. “Whatever you manage to get is what you eat. You have until 8 a.m. when the park opens. Or until the food gets cold. Now go.” Jungkook’s head swung to the clock on the wall. 7:37. That should be plenty of time, right? He just had to figure out how to do the dang spell first. 

Jungkook looked back at the bookshelves with the food and quickly dashed to one that was towards the corner of the room. He looked up at the food that he spotted on one of the shelves and narrowed his eyes, determined to get that food. Atop the plate there appeared to be what looked like sausage. He _needed_ that food. Jungkook repeated the word a few times, really focusing hard to make it work. _Gravitas. Gravitas._ He waited. Nothing happened. Okay, screw the magic, he needed to try something else. Jungkook looked around and quickly spotted a ladder, which he grabbed and positioned roughly below the food. He grabbed onto the rungs and began to climb up it quickly. The more he climbed, the more he could see how delicious it appeared to be. And the smell. _Ooooh_ , the smell. It smelled absolutely wonderful. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that plate of food. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the halting of his hands. Jungkook looked down and noticed that there were no more rungs on the ladder. He quickly looked back up at the food and tried to reach for it, but he couldn’t. But he was determined.

Jungkook grabbed onto one of the shelves and lifted himself from the ladder, placing his feet, instead, on a lower shelf. It was then, the food within his sights, that Jungkook began to scale the shelf. He reached up until he could feel the edge of the plate. Yes! He grabbed onto the side of the plate and pulled it out carefully. However, Jungkook had misjudged the weight distribution of the food on the plate and the plate slipped out of his hand. The world went in slow motion as Jungkook watched his newly obtained food fall to the floor. 

“ _Gravitas!_ ” Jungkook shut his eyes and spat out a final attempt to save the food that he so dearly wanted. After a few moments, he never heard the plate crash onto the floor so he slowly opened his eyes and marveled at what he saw. He looked down at the plate that had seemed to be floating in mid-air. _did it! I really did it!_ Jungkook smiled brightly down at the plate, staying on the side of the bookshelf as he took a few moments to soak in his accomplishment. _That’ll show V!_

Jungkook threw his arms up into the air in triumph, somehow forgetting that he was using them to hold himself up. Jungkook let out a short, sharp scream as he fell to the ground, landing right beside his still floating food. Jungkook sighed and put his hand to his head, rolling over. Why does he do the things that he does? At least he had his food now. Jungkook sat up and reached for his reward only to see it slowly lower itself to the ground. He didn’t remember trying to do that. He looked over to the side and saw Jimin standing across the room, arm outstretched, awkward smile on his face. So it wasn’t Jungkook who had stopped the food?

“Are you okay, you big goof?” Jimin asked, trying his best not to laugh.

“Just my pride,” Jungkook murmured, standing and rubbing his shoulder (it hurt from where he fell). Jimin walked over to him to make sure he was really okay. Suddenly, he froze. “Jimin, I smell pancakes.” Jungkook spun around and scanned his eyes over the myriad of shelves until he spotted them. There was a stack of beautiful, golden pancakes sitting atop the shelf at the far back wall. Goodness that was high. Jungkook looked back to Jimin, who he now noticed already had a plate of eggs. Jungkook needed those pancakes.

“I’m going for those pancakes.” Jungkook spoke with deadly determination. He stared down the pancakes like a predator eyeing down its prey.

“Wait, no, Jungkook how?” Jimin asked in exasperation. Jungkook could hear the worry in his voice, but right now, he didn't care. Jungkook. Needed. Those. Pancakes.

Jungkook ignored Jimin’s concern and rushed over to the bookshelf. He grabbed onto the shelves and started to move up, his feet moving into the shelves as well so he could climb upwards.

“Jungkook, sweetie, not again!” Jimin called after him. Surprised and caught off guard, Jungkook whipped his head back to Jimin. “Just...try the magic again. It’s much less dangerous.” Jimin was now standing right beside Jungkook, a concerned look on his face. He softly placed one of his hands on Jungkook’s arms and looked him dead in the eyes. “Okay?”

Jungkook stared at Jimin with a soft blush appearing on his cheeks and he nodded slowly, getting down off of the bookshelf carefully. “You’re right, I’ll try it again. Could you help me?” He spoke softly, almost apologetically for his reckless actions.

Jungkook heard Jimin breathe a sigh of relief. “Sure thing!” He grabbed Jungkook’s arm and pulled it into the air. “I’ve found that it helps to reach out towards the object you are trying to move, both physically and mentally. You also have to really want it to happen.” He laughed, looking up at the towering plate of pancakes. “But I somehow doubt that part will be a problem for you. Okay, now try again. _Gravitas_.”

Jungkook chuckled softly at Jimin’s assistance and nodded, closing his eyes to think for a few moments before opening his eyes again. “Hmm . . . _Gravitas_!” Jungkook announced, reaching up at the plate of food desperately. For a moment, Jungkook figured nothing would happen again, but he really, really, wished for something to happen. Especially since Jimin was right next to him now. He has to show off something that he can do. Suddenly, Jungkook’s eyes widened as he witnessed the plate move, not much, but it sure did move.

“Ah ha!” Jungkook exclaimed, happy to have accomplished something, even if it was small. Jimin laughed at his enthusiasm and gave him a small clap.

“Now do it again! If you moved it once, although just a bit, you can surely do it again!” Jimin smiled and looked at Jungkook.

Jungkook shouted the magical word more times. Reaching out for the delicious breakfast food sitting atop the towering bookshelf, but this time, he didn’t see it move an inch. Oh, come on! Jungkook was getting more frustrated by the minute as he tried repeatedly to get the pancakes down from the shelf. And more hungry.

Jimin attempted to calm Jungkook down by rubbing his back, but it did not seem to help any. Jungkook groaned in frustration as he stopped attempting to repeat the foul word that didn’t want to cooperate, instead swinging his leg back only to kick it back forward, causing it to collide with the bookshelf. He closed his eyes tightly and ignored the pain that quickly came to his foot.

“What the heck, Jungkook?” Jimin looked over at him incredulously. Jungkook turned to look at him, but a sudden movement caught his eye. Jungkook looked up in time to see the plate of pancakes toppling over from the top at the shelf, right towards Jimin. Jungkook must have set it off balance when he kicked the shelf.

“Jimin! _Gravitas_!” Jungkook shouted as he reached out for the pancakes. He had hoped to catch the plate and the food, somehow forgetting that he yelled the magical words. Jungkook stopped panicking as he saw the plate of food actually stop in mid-air! Right above Jimin’s head! Yes! Jungkook smiled brightly, staring up at the plate as Jimin slowly looked up with wide eyes to finally notice the pancakes frozen right above his head. He carefully stepped to the side so that he was not directly under the pancakes, feeling a bit safer now.

Suddenly, Jungkook heard the sound of a library desk bell. He and Jimin whipped their heads around to see V sitting calmly at the same spot in at the table. The difference was that, instead of his breakfast, there was a bell sitting in front of him on the table. “Eight ‘O'Clock,” V said, staring at them, dead on. “Better eat quick.”

Jimin looks back over to the pancakes that were still in mid-air and grabs the plate, moving it to the bottom of the pancakes just as soon as they fell. Jungkook snaps his head to the food as he hears the slight slapping sound of the pancakes hitting the plate. Jimin giggled at the concern displayed on Jungkook’s face when he turned his head to the food. Jungkook quickly felt relief shower over him when he noticed Jimin holding the plate of pancakes, smiling brightly.

When the boys went back to the tables, Jungkook saw that Jimin had gotten more than he thought. The table was full of an assortment of different food. Jungkook’s stomach growled once more at the prospect of food. He watched as V set a pitcher of orange juice on the table to accompany the glasses that now sat there and them made a dramatic gesture to the food and then walked away. 

Jungkook snatched the plate of his pancakes and rushed to the table, setting his plate down before he grabbed a cup and practically dumped orange juice into the cup, getting the liquid onto the table messily. He set the pitcher aside, almost knocking it over as he scrambled to grab a fork on the table and he quickly started eating his pancakes. Jimin walked over beside Jungkook and calmly delivered the same actions Jungkook had just done, pouring what was left of the orange juice into an empty cup before he started eating sausage from one of the plates he retrieved. Jungkook, on the other hand, was gulping down his food and his drink, determined to finish the food he worked so hard for before the visitors came in.

The two finished up their food just in time to see the first library patron walking through the door. Jungkook shot up from his seat. He wanted to look professional. Wait, what about the food all over the table? Jungkook looked back to the table to see that it was completely cleared. V. 

As more and more patrons enter the building, V decided, after pondering for around 30 minutes, that he should excuse himself from the main room of the library to give the two more jurisdiction. Jungkook was a bit wary when V excused himself, but knew that he had to do his best while working to make himself look good. As Jimin and Jungkook stood behind the library desk and sorted through books, Jungkook couldn’t help but look up and notice a brightly-colored figure who entered the library. As his eyes focused on the patron, he quickly nudged Jimin, trying to get his attention.

A familiar face looked over and met Jungkook’s eyes and a smile lit his face. “Hey,” J-Hope exclaimed happily. “Long time no see.” Jungkook whipped his head around to Jimin and met his eyes. _Oh no_.

Jungkook didn’t want this creep to mess around with his little Mochi, so he put his hand on the top of Jimin’s head and pushed him down under the desk to hide him. “Stay down here for a few minutes and let me take care of this,” Jungkook whispered to Jimin quietly enough that only he could hear before turning back to J-Hope with a forced smile on his face. “Hello again! What brings you here?”

“Oh, Just an old folk tale,” J-Hope sighed. “I was hoping you might have a book with some more information.” Jungkook was suddenly intrigued.

“What kind of folk tale are you referring to? We might have it somewhere here.” Jungkook tilted his head slightly.

“Uhm,” J-Hope suddenly seemed wary. “Could you maybe just direct me to the correct section?” Jungkook didn’t know the correct section.

“Please hold on for a moment.” Jungkook raised his index finger as he slowly sank to his knees and went under the desk next to Jimin. “Hey, roughly what section includes the folk tales? Do you know?” Jungkook whispered to Jimin.

“You.” The words were said with a venom so vicious it could surely poison anyone at whom it was directed. Jungkook looked up to see V staring at J-Hope gaze unwavering. 

“Oh, I never expected you to be here! What a pleasant surprise!” J-Hope looked a bit startled at first, but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

V makes the ward evil sign with his hands and walks slowly towards J-Hope. “You need to get out of here,” V said, slowly and carefully. “Now!”

J-Hope’s face scrunched up in disgust at V’s actions and he steps back a bit. “I only came here for a simple book, is that such a big deal?”

“I said, get out!” V yelled. “I have told you you are no longer allowed in here. Especially for that reason. I have learned the hard way not not to trust you. Now leave.”

Without another word, J-Hope scoffed and walked toward the door of the library, picking up his parasol before he exited the building. Through the glass doors, Jungkook could see that J-Hope opened the parasol before he started walking out into the crowd of people. What was with that guy? Was there invisible rain outside or something?

V turned to the boys, who had now both arisen from behind the desk. “You two,” V addressed them with a stern tone. “Are never to speak to that man. He is trouble.”

“Why? What did he do? He seemed to just wanted a book.” Jungkook asked curiously.

“It’s just,” V started. “You know what? I don’t have to explain this to you. Just remember that man is banned from this library. Don’t let him back in. Just...pretend nothing happened.” V rubbed his fingers against his temples like he had a headache.

“Whatever you say.” Jimin shrugged and he looked over at Jungkook. Jungkook shrugged as well and just went back to sorting through the books. Jimin decides to start copying Jungkook, resuming their jobs as if nothing had happened.

 

Later that night, when the library had closed for the day, Jimin and Jungkook sat in their room talking about what had happened.

“What do you think is up with that J-Hope guy? I mean, I knew he was weird from the first time we had an encounter with him but what the heck happened today?” Jungkook asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah,” Jimin muttered. “I wonder what the story is with him and V.”

“Do you think we should bring it up to him again?” Jungkook fiddled with his thumbs slightly as he spoke.

“Don’t.” V opened the door to their room. He turned his head to Jimin. “I need you to do something for me.”

"Me?” Jimin pointed at himself, looking a bit startled at V’s sudden intrusion on their conversation.

“Yes, you. You have shown the most . . . promise magic-wise. The old woman down the way ordered some books from down here and I wanted you to deliver them.” He shoved a pile of what appeared to be old cookbooks into Jimin’s hands. “She has a lot of angry dogs at her shop for protection so you will have to levitate the books to her door.” V turned to leave but stopped to say one more thing. “Oh yeah, uh, don’t fail. I have high hopes for you.” With that, he walked out. He really did seem to always just walk in and out of conversations whenever he wanted, Jungkook noticed. 

“Are you really going to go deliver those books now? It’s getting really dark outside, Jimin.” Jungkook asked, worried for Jimin’s safety. He looked quickly at the window to see how dark it was before looking back at Jimin with his worried expression.

“I have to,” Jimin looked Jungkook in the eyes with determination. “I want to do well at this job. Jungkook, I really like it here, with you. I have to do my very best to keep it this way!” Jungkook could see just how much Jimin wanted this and he began to relax. He needed to have a little more faith in his boyfriend. He would be fine, he was strong and he could take care of himself. Also, this was Disneyland for goodness sake, what could possibly happen?

Before Jimin could leave to deliver the books, Jungkook moved close to him and embraced him, it being a bit awkward with the books in between them. “I know you’ll do a good job, but please be sure to stay safe out there.” Jungkook held Jimin for a few moments longer before letting go, a soft smile on his face.

Jimin positively glowed. “I won’t let you down!” And then he was off. Jungkook walked him to the door and waved to him as he walked off. The shop that the old lady owned wasn’t too far away, they had passed it on their day off. It shouldn't be too long until he was back. Jungkook wished him the best of luck and went to sit down at on of the library tables to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook awoke suddenly and he took in his surroundings. He was still in the library and he was still sitting at the table he had sat at last night. Jungkook slowly stood up from the table and looked around for Jimin. Did he come back last night? He definitely did. But where was he? He was surely in his room. Jungkook smiled to himself as he imagined Jimin walking back into the library to find Jungkook sleeping on the table. His smile only grew as he walked to his bedroom and flung open the door. “Jimin!” Jungkook cheered happily, ready to surprise Jimin. But… where was Jimin? Jungkook’s smile quickly disappeared as he stepped into their bedroom and saw nobody sleeping in their bed. Jungkook’s heart stopped. Did he not come back? The last thing Jungkook remembered was waiting patiently at the table for what seemed like forever and then nothing. He must have passed out. Jungkook rushed out of the bedroom and into the main library, calling out for V frantically.

V walked out of a back room, looking very annoyed. “What in the name of all of Disneyland could you possibly want now?” He looked tired. Maybe, under different circumstances, he would have felt bad for potentially waking up V, but he was under too much stress at the moment to really care.

“V, Jimin’s gone. He didn’t come back last night. He’s… He’s not in the bedroom, he’s not here in the library. He’s not anywhere here.” Jungkook moved over towards V and gripped his shoulders, maybe a bit too tightly, as he spoke, his voice straining. 

V froze. He suddenly seemed much more awake, much more present than Jungkook had ever seen him. Without another word, V rushed out the door. Jungkook, though confused, immediately followed suit. They both wordlessly ran down the street, past various shops and a few attractions, stopping for nothing. They kept running until they reached the shop of the old lady. There was still no of sign of Jimin anywhere.

“Jimin’s not here! Do you think he’s in there?” Jungkook pointed at the shop the old lady worked in, his chest heaving rapidly from both running out of air as he ran and panic.

V still did not answer and simply ran straight towards the entrance of the shop. Jungkook could hear violent barking, but he still followed V persistently. The door to the shop opened with the light ting of a bell, a deep contrast to the frantic manner in which the two burst in. Jungkook looked around. No signs of Jimin. The barking intensified and two large dogs ran into the main room of the shop. Jungkook liked dogs, but the way these dogs ran towards them, barking ferociously, made him jump back.

“Woah! These dogs are huge! Do you think these dogs scared Jimin away and he got lost? Maybe one of them got loose and chased Jimin away?” Jungkook spat out, saying anything on his mind that could possibly help find Jimin.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room. “What are you doing in here!?” The man seemed angry and confused. “The shop is closed! My dogs could have attacked you!”

Jungkook looked quickly at where the sound was coming from and saw the tall man standing in the room. “Did a man come here last night with books? Blonde hair? He brought you cookbooks. Where did he go?”

“Oh, yeah, I got those,” the man said. “The boy who dropped them off seemed rather pleasant.”

“But where did he go? Did you talk to him? Did he say where he was going?” Jungkook continued to ask questions, feeling hopeful that this person might give some leads as to where Jimin might be.

“Uhm, come and sit,” the man gestures them into what looks like a living room on the other side of a door. “We can discuss it if you really want.” They all walk into the room adjoining the shop and sit down.

Jungkook sat down in a chair and stared at the man who assumedly owned the shop. “Please answer my questions. This is very important that we locate where this man is.” Jungkook fiddled with his thumbs impatiently.

“He came here to deliver my cookbooks last night. I invited him in for tea and we talked for a while. He certainly said a lot about Jungkook.” This flustered Jungkook and the man gave him a sly smile. “Odeng and Eomuk sure loved him.” The shop owner smiled fondly.

“But, how long did he stay? When did he leave? Did you see what direction he went?” Jungkook sits on the edge of his chair, wanting to know more.

“After that, he just left. I waved him farewell and he said he was heading back to the library. That’s all I know.” This didn’t help.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and pushed himself back into the chair he was sitting in. “This doesn’t help at all! We need to go back out and look for Jimin because sitting here isn’t doing anything!” Jungkook crossed his arms angrily.

“Shhhhh.” It was the first time V had made any noise in a while. “He can still help us.” He turned to the man. “I have some more questions. First of all, who are you? Last I checked, there was an old lady who lived in this shop.”

The man tilted his head slightly, and then giggled, trying to hold back his laughter. “Old lady? Is that what people say about me? I guess I don’t really get a lot of customers,” He took a moment to laugh to himself. “My name is Jin and no _old lady_ lives here. It’s just me.”

V made a face. “Aside from the fact that I feel somewhat lied to, I have more to ask. Was there anyone else here? Did anyone come in before him? Did you see anyone outside when he left?”

“Ummm,” Jin glanced up at the ceiling as he thought to himself. “I only remember seeing the blonde haired kid when he first arrived here. Although, I do recall hearing rustling from outside of the shop, but I only assumed it was bushes brushing up against the house from the wind. As he left though…,” Jin took another moment to recall the event. “I believe I remember seeing a shadow lurking about a good ways behind him, but as I looked away and then back, it was gone. I figured I had been seeing things so I didn’t think anything of it.” Jin shrugged.

V’s entire figure froze over, even his expression stiffening. “J-Hope.”

“Who now? Should I call the police?” Jin asked, a bit tense now.

Jungkook’s expression had frozen over to become just as stoic as V’s. J-Hope. That weirdo better not have laid his hands on Jungkook’s precious Jimin or--

“Hello? You guys still there? I can call the police if you would like me to help find your friend.” Jin spoke softly, waving his hand left to right to get their attention.

V stood very suddenly. “We have to go. Thank you for the information, we hope you continue to use our library services.” Without another word, he walked out of the shop. Jungkook just sat there for a moment before standing to follow his boss. He had to run after him when V continued to walk towards the library without turning around.

“What are we going to do now? We obviously know who did something to Jimin but what exactly do we do with this information?” Jungkook asked, a bit breathlessly from having to catch up to V.

“Cry,” V said and didn’t utter another word. What.

“What. Excuse me? What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, throwing his hands into the air dramatically.

They were just outside of the library doors when V suddenly froze. Jungkook heard him slightly mutter something under his breath, but he couldn’t quite catch was it was.

“What?” Jungkook asked, not being able to hear what V said.

“That’s it…” Jungkook heard him murmur once more, completely in his own world. “That’s it!” V suddenly seized forward and rushed into the library. Jungkook looked at him like he was a mad-man as he started throwing books off the shelves. “Come on, come on…” He was muttering frantically to himself. “It has to be here somewhere!”

Jungkook started to follow V into the library, struggling to keep up with him. “What are you looking for?” He asked, projecting his voice throughout the library.

“Ah-ha!” V exclaimed, ignoring Jungkook. “I found it!” V flung a thick book onto the table and quickly flipped it to a certain page. “This has to be what he is after…” He began to trail his finger along the words in the tome, murmuring to himself yet even more.

Jungkook moved beside V and leaned in to read the book. “What? What is it?” Jungkook asked, getting very impatient with the lack of answers.

“The Bitter Sweater,” V said, actually giving Jungkook a proper answer for once. “It amplifies spells. If J-Hope gets this, Disneyland is doomed.”

“Why does he need Jimin for that? More importantly, how do you know all this?” Jungkook continued asking questions, needing answers.

“J-Hope and I used to work together. We both trained as magicians under the Great Wizard, Suga. I went on to take over this job at the library, protecting the knowledge of the relic. J-Hope, however, took a different path. He decided to take on the life of a vampire to gain more power. His new goal in life became to steal the Bitter Sweater and take control of all of the magic in Disneyland. The problem was, you need a companion to claim the sweater and we had both left each other's side. This is why I hired you and Jimin, not only to help with the library, but to help protect the relic. This is also why J-Hope stole your boyfriend. He needs him.”

“Where is he now? Lemme at him! He will not use my Jimin for his personal gain!” Jungkook spoke angrily, crossing his arms.

“That, I do not know. What we need to do is find Suga. This is where the problem is. Suga hid the Bitter Sweater safely away and then went missing. I have absolutely zero leads. This, my dear Jungkook, is where you can actually be helpful. We need to do some detective work.”

“Where do we start?” Jungkook inquired.

“It is time, my pupil, for you to learn some new spells.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can we stop now, please? It’s really late, V.” Jungkook whined, wanting to sleep from practicing so much.

V sighed heavily. “I suppose. I think we both need a break after today.” Without another word, he sulked back to his room in the back, behind the library counter. Jungkook, too, decided to head to bed. 

It was lonely sitting on the empty bed. Jungkook looked at the bare half of the bed, only to see nobody laying there. No smiling Jimin, waiting to cuddle with him as they drifted asleep. He sighed heavily and laid down on the soft sheets, his head resting against the pillow comfortably. Jungkook’s heart felt heavy in his chest. He longed to see Jimin again, to touch him, to love him. Who knows what Jimin was being put through at the moment and the thought only upset Jungkook further. He knew not to cry, knowing Jimin wouldn’t want him to do that, so he held back his tears and laid lifelessly on the bed. He must not be the only one who was dealing with emotions as he heard sobbing from elsewhere in the library. V. It was unclear when Jungkook drifted off to sleep. All he could think about was _Jimin. Jimin. Jimin._

Jungkook woke up viciously and frightened. He had had a nightmare. Jimin was trapped in what looked like catacombs. There was a wall of glass that he was trapped behind, watching as another version of him walked mindlessly around the chamber. Jimin was crying, banging on the glass. It was breaking Jungkook’s heart to see it, so he had turned away. When he spun to face the other direction, J-Hope was right in front of him, a giant, evil smile spread across his face. Jungkook spun back around and ran down one of the visible passages until he saw a light. He had stopped, there was writing on the wall. This is where he awoke. A myriad of emotions were running rampant through Jungkook’s body so he merely sat still in his bed and stared down for several moments. 

When he felt the ability to get out of bed, he did so with sluggish movements. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed as he stared at the floor for a few moments before turning to look back at the bed, checking to make sure Jimin wasn’t there hiding or something. When he confirmed that Jimin was indeed not there, Jungkook’s heart dropped and he slowly stood up from the bed and lazily walked out into the main room of the library. Jungkook had pondered about his dream as he walked through the hallway and decided that he should share it with V to get his opinions on it.

When Jungkook walked into the library, he saw V sitting at his desk, head in his hands. “Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did he have to take Jimin?

"Aaaghhkkk!” V shouted in agitation and then raised his head to see Jungkook enter the room. “Oh, goodmorning.”

“... Good morning,” Jungkook spoke questioningly as he slowly walked over to V’s desk. “You alright?”

“Not particularly.” V’s eyes looked dead. “I have been teaching you all of these spells, but we still have yet to find any leads.” 

“If we just keep trying, I’m sure that we’ll find something,” there was a bit of hope in Jungkook’s voice. “So… had this really weird dream last night. Would you like to hear?”

“I don’t need to hear about your dreams right now. This is a very dire situation. I thought you _wanted_ to find Jimin.” V spoke very critically of Jungkook’s proposition. Jungkook felt a little sting as he said that last part, but he let his anger boil down. Of course he wanted to find Jimin, he wanted nothing more at the moment, but he had a weird feeling about this dream.

Jungkook sighed heavily before responding. “I _do_ want to find Jimin. But, as odd as this may sound, I feel as if my dream could aid us in some way. It might sound incredibly stupid to you, but you should at least hear me out.” Jungkook attempted to reason, resisting the urge to flat out describe the whole dream whether V would listen or not.

Jungkook could see that V’s interest was piqued. “A prophetic dream? It can’t be. We haven't had a seer in nearly a hundred years.” He was speaking to himself. V looked back up to Jungkook to respond. “Okay, tell me.”

“Well, it’s… a bit hard to remember everything but I do remember some specific things. I can recall Jimin being trapped in a wall of… glass? He was in some sort of cave… no wait, it was more like catacombs. But there was another Jimin and he was outside of the glass walking around. Although I don’t remember what he was doing. I remember the Jimin trapped in the glass desperately trying to escape and then all I saw was J-Hope, smiling wickedly. So I ran and ran towards a light… and that’s all I can remember.” Jungkook paused frequently as he told his dream to the best of his ability, hoping he didn’t leave anything out.

“What…?” Jungkook could tell V was confused. “I suppose this all could certainly mean something. Is that all?” V looked at Jungkook expectantly. Suddenly, another memory came back to him. The text. There was something written on the wall. When Jungkook woke up he had thought he had forgotten it, that it had gotten jumbled in his mind, but that wasn’t the case. It’s not that he didn’t remember, it’s that it wasn’t in English. _Libros. Magicis. Capti._

“Well, all the way at the end of my dream there were words on this wall. L-Leebroh-s? Mag-ee-cis? Capt-ee? I have no idea if any of those are right honestly. I’m surprised I even slightly remember those words.” Jungkook ran his hand against the back of his neck a bit nervously.

“Write them.” V slid a piece of paper over from his desk. Jungkook wrote down the words to the best of his spelling ability. V read them and then stood abruptly from his seat. V briskly walked over to the bookshelves, seeking out a specific section and started pulling out and throwing books. Seriously, how did this man become a librarian?

Jungkook followed V over to the bookshelf he was throwing books out of. “Is this entirely necessary? You’re making a mess.”

“Jungkook!” V turned and shouted at Jungkook, but not in an angry way. His demeanor seemed somewhat desperate, his eyes frenzied. “Start opening the books on the floor. Don’t miss any page. When you reach the right one, you will know.” He would know? Jungkook somehow doubted that.

“There’s so many books on the floor though! You want me to look through all of these? Every single page? You’re crazy!” Jungkook exclaimed, looking down at all the books scattered on the floor.

V sent Jungkook a pointed look over his shoulder. Jungkook groaned and plopped himself down on the ground, beginning to slip through the books V had thrown onto the floor. What exactly was he supposed to be looking for? Jungkook continued flipping through books almost as fast as V continued to fling more to the ground. Jungkook stopped when he came to a book with a wax seal. Was this supposed to be here?

Jungkook ran his fingers over the seal a few times before he quickly ripping it off of the cover of the book. He narrowed his eyes as he opened the book and flipped through the pages quickly. There was… nothing? What was the point of having this book in the library if there was nothing to read in it? Wasn’t reading the information the point of books? Before Jungkook was about to question this book’s existence, he came across a page that actually had words in it. But… they weren’t in English. Jungkook dumbfoundedly stared at the page with text and tried making sense of it, unable to.

Jungkook tried to sound out the words, muttering them out loud. Suddenly, the book began to shake. V turned to face at him, a look of confusion and fear on his face. Jungkook looked back with the same fear in his eyes and made a dramatic shrugging motion. The two turned back to look at the book in time to see it jump off of the ground and start floating ominously in the air. This, Jungkook thought, would be the place for some well timed organ music. 

As Jungkook reached his hand out to grab onto the book, he noticed fingers creeping out of the book. Wait. _Fingers_?! Before he could question anything, the hand in the book shot out, and in a matter of a few seconds, a whole person popped out of the book! What the _heck_ was going on here?! There was also some confetti that popped out as well for some sort of introduction but V and Jungkook ignored it. Jungkook glanced at V for some sort of explanation as to why a figure in a long robe and a wizard-type hat with stars just came out of a book, but he was too distracted. Was this what he was looking for?

As Jungkook stared at the man, dumbfounded, V jumped to life. “Suga!” V looked at the man with happiness in recognition. The man brushed off his robes with his hands and adjusted his crooked wizard hat. The look on his face was pretty stoic. Jungkook thought it reminded him of V. Wait a minute, this was Suga? The wizard they were looking for? Why was he in a book? Did his dream actually mean something? What in the name of Disneyland was happening?

“Wait, wait. This is Suga? Why in the world was he in a book? Wh- I have so any questions.” Jungkook sighed heavily, desperately needing answers to his many questions. As he questioned, he looked Suga up and down taking note of his odd attire. Why did everyone here dress weirdly?

“What,” Suga said, looking at Jungkook. “Do I not look like it?” The reality of the situation began to sink into Jungkook. V was a magical librarian who was teaching him and Jimin magic. Jimin gets stolen away by a vampire to use to attain a magical sweater that amplified spells. And now a wizard comes out of a book. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

“Well, I had no idea what you looked like beforehand, this is the first time I’ve seen you! And to top it all off, you came out of a book! A _book_! It’s not everyday you see someone pop straight out of a book!” Jungkook exclaims, using his hands to gesture at the book Suga came out of.

Suga looks back to Jungkook and scrunched up his face, as if seeing him for the first time. “Wait, who are you?” Suddenly, an air of recognition crossed his expression.

“Ooohhhhh, you must be V’s new recruit. Sorry about the whole prophetic dream thing, you’re gonna keep getting those. Very metaphorical, they are.” What? 

“How do you know about my dream? Can you overhear conversations from that old book of yours? Or… Are you causing these to happen?” Jungkook asked, narrowing his eyes at Suga.

“Well, I had to get out of the book somehow,” Suga said in exasperation. “And you were a fresh conduit for a long lost ability. Welcome to the magical world of Disneyland, dear seer. I think you will quite enjoy the experience.” What was this man even talking about anymore. What he should be concerned about was Jimin missing and J-Hope trying to steal the Bitter Sweater. Yet, here he was, talking about “enjoying his experience.” Yeah, it was hard to do that when you knew your boyfriend has been taken by a vampire.

“I don’t care much about _enjoying my experience_. I care more about Jimin. He’s gone and we need you to help us find him. So I would appreciate it if you would assist us.” Jungkook allowed his anger to seep through slightly. He just wanted Jimin back more than anything so he could actually _enjoy his experience_.

Suga’s smile disappeared. “Ah, straight to the point. However, I’m still not really sure what is going on myself. After all, I was trapped in a book for a good year or so.”

Jungkook cleared his throat before speaking. “J-Hope.”

Suddenly, Suga’s smile was back, brighter than before. “J-Hope?” Suga looked around. “Is he here?”

“Of course he’s not here, why would he be? He’s the one that took Jimin away from me! We need to find him in order to find Jimin and get him back. But… why are you smiling?” Jungkook asked, clearly confused at Suga’s smile that reappeared.

Suga’s expression became downcast. “Oh,” he murmured. “With all of my time in that darn book I had nearly forgotten my favorite pupil had turned to the dark side.” Suga sighed heavily.

“Favorite pupil? You’re saying that right in front of V, you know.” Jungkook cracked a small smile and tried not to laugh.

V sprung to attention. “Huh? What?” It seemed V had been deep in thought and hadn’t noticed his mentor’s disrespect. 

“Aaaaanyway, we should get back to the topic beforehand. So, are you going to help us or not?” Jungkook asked, looking up at Suga expectantly.

“What do you need? You never really clearly explained this to me.” Suga gave Jungkook a look.

“J-Hope took Jimin during the night when he was supposed to be delivering books to a shop and we haven’t been able to find him since. We need you to help us find J-Hope in order for us to find Jimin and I need him back.” Jungkook explained quickly.

“Why do you need me?” Suga paused for a minute. “Though, I shouldn't complain, you did set me free.” He turned to give a pointed look to V. “You'd think a pupil would want to check on his favorite mentor every once in awhile.”

“The Bitter Sweater. We need you to help us obtain it.” Jungkook spoke before V could respond back to Suga, grabbing his attention again. There was no time for the two of them to talk about their old training, they had to go get Jimin back as soon as possible and they were so close now. Who knows what Jimin is going through!

Suga made a face. “Ah, about that…” He trailed off and averted his eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jungkook inquired.

V dead stared at Suga, panic in his gaze. “You didn’t.”

Jungkook looked at them back and forth questioningly. “Didn’t what? What’s going on?”

Suga smiled sheepishly and V turned to Jungkook. “He hid it. He used magic, and traps, and he hid the Bitter Sweater away.” V turned back to adress Suga. “Suga, we’ve done this before and we both know how well it went the first time. Why? What made you think it was a good idea to do this again?”

“Well, to be fair, he did keep it away from J-Hope, didn’t he?” Jungkook pointed out.

Suga nodded, accepting his excuse. This only seemed to frustrate V. “Well now we both have equal chances of getting to it. J-Hope is going to go after it, especially now that he has a magician on his side. We have to get it first.”

“But, where do we look? Do you have any idea at all where it could be?” Jungkook asked, getting a bit more worried now.

“The catacombs,” Suga said, very matter-of-factly. “There’s just one problem. I don’t know of any ways in.”

“There’s catacombs here? What kind of place is this?” Jungkook looked very dumbfounded as he spoke.

“Under the castle. I think you saw them in your dream, the way you explained your surroundings.” V muttered. He was clearly perturbed by this whole situation. 

“Yes, I saw something like that in my dreams… But, I didn’t think my dream was something real.” Jungkook turned to V to add onto what he said.

“It told us how to find Suga, didn’t it?” V asked. It was a rhetorical question and it made Jungkook think. Hadn’t both V and Suga said something about him being a seer, whatever that is?

“Hmm, I suppose so. But in my dream I was already in the catacombs so I don’t know where the catacombs exactly are or how to get to them in the castle. Unless you guys somehow know, I don’t know if we can reach them.” Jungkook tried to think back to his dream as he spoke, seeing if he could remember any more hints that they could use.

“Time to start some research,” Suga exclaimed enthusiastically. “But first, sleep.” Jungkook and V started after him as he wandered off into the depths of the library, presumably trying to find a place to sleep.

Once Suga disappeared from their sight, Jungkook looked over at V. “Is he joking? Does he really want us to sleep? Now?” Jungkook exclaimed, upset that they aren’t going to start the research right away.

“I think he just wants to sleep,” V replied. “Which probably means he wants us to start searching for clues.”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, we definitely need to start searching for clues. I’m _not_ going back to sleep when we’re even closer to finding Jimin now.”

“Jungkook, go and start checking the attractions. I’m going to go and check up with the old lady--I mean Jin. He has been here for a while and will probably know a lot about the castle.” V gestured to the door and then went behind his desk, picking up a phone.

Jungkook nodded again and headed towards the door. He was determined to discover more to find Jimin. He was _going_ to get his Jimin back. Jungkook smiled confidently to himself as he walked out of the library doors, ready to go check the attractions.


	6. Chapter 6

This was one of the last places Jungkook could think to check. He had already checked a majority of the attractions in the areas and it was beginning to get late. He had stopped for a small bit of food, but he was determined to find answers. Jungkook looked around at the teacup ride. Memories from his time here with Jimin came flowing back to him. At first, he was just sad, but it ended up just fueling his determination to find him. When Jungkook first heard footsteps behind him, he thought nothing of it, there were a lot of Disneyland guests roaming around, enjoying the attractions. However, Jungkook spun around at the speed of light when he heard a familiar voice speak from behind him.

“Well, hello there familiar friend!”

Jungkook’s eyes widened in horror as he saw J-Hope walk out of the crowd. He stumbled backwards and gasped when he saw who walked out with him. Jimin. Jungkook’s heart dropped as his boyfriend calmly approached him. His voice wavered, “J-Jimin?”

Jimin looked at Jungkook as he spoke, but didn’t respond. There was something wrong with him, something _very_ wrong. “He doesn’t say much now. Sorry about that!” J-Hope spoke up, that big smile still on his face. Did it ever leave?

Jungkook’s body was shaking. “What?” His voice broke off at the end of this inquiry. What was happening? Suddenly, Jungkook grabbed onto Jimin’s arm and ran. He pulled him through the crowds, as far away from J-Hope as possible until they were away from the crowds of people. Jungkook stopped abruptly when Jimin tried to jerk his arm out of Jungkook’s grasp.

“Jimin?” Jungkook repeated, staring into Jimin’s eyes with concern.

Jimin sneered and backed away. Jungkook felt his heart give a squeeze. Something wasn’t right. Jungkook looked deep into Jimin’s eyes. They were full of hatred and not a hint of recognition. Jimin’s eyes were red. This wasn’t his Jimin. Suddenly, Jungkook remembered a spell V had taught him. _Sublevare_. Jungkook shouted the spell repeatedly, wrapping his arms around Jimin until he felt his body sag against him.

“...Jungkook?” Jimin spoke softly after what seemed like an eternity of waiting for the spell to take effect. Jungkook looked down to see the familiar soft, loving eyes of his boyfriend looking back up at him. Tears started to gather in Jungkook’s eyes as he held onto Jimin forever, never wanting to let him go again.

Jungkook could feel Jimin’s body shaking against him as he buried his face into him and Jungkook knew that he was bawling too. “Jungkook…” he whispered into Jungkook’s chest, muffling his words. Jimin repeated his name over and over clinging tightly to him. He looked back up into Jungkook’s eyes, his brown ones shimmering with tears. “I’m sorry... when I’m like that, I can’t… I can’t…” he broke off into more tears and Jungkook hugged him tighter. 

“It’s okay… It’s okay. We’re going to help you, just please, be patient. Just know that I will love you no matter what happens.” Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s back as they hugged, trying to calm him down. His heart felt like it was ready to shatter, but he was determined to save Jimin even more now.

Jungkook felt Jimin’s body stiffen after a short while and he knew what had to be done. The spell couldn’t last very long, it was only temporary. Jungkook pulled away from Jimin and swiped at his eyes to free them from tears. Jimin was glaring at him again, eyes glowing red in the dark. Sorrow filled Jungkook’s heart but he gave a sad smile before turning away from him. As he began to walk away, Jungkook turned to look back at his boyfriend. J-Hope had made his way over and was speaking to this evil version of Jimin. Jungkook looked away, his heart in pain. _I will be back_ , he thought. _Please wait for me_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note! As we posted the last chapter we realized how short it was, so we're deciding to update twice today! Please enjoy~!

Jungkook lazily pushed the library door open and stepped inside, staring down at the ground. The walk back to the library was lonely. Painfully lonely. His arms felt weak and empty, missing Jimin’s weight. It was only a few minutes before that he had actually held him, the real him. Jungkook planned to sulk back to his room and lay in his empty throughout the night, but he remembered the two others that were present in the library with him. He noticed the two of them discussing things at a table before they noticed Jungkook walk in.

V looked up hopefully. “Any luck?” Jungkook averted his eyes and continued to slowly trudge along. “Hey,” V called, standing from his seat. “What’s up?” Jungkook couldn’t tell if he was concerned or annoyed. Maybe there was no difference. 

Jungkook slowly came to a stop and turned his head to V. “I found them while I was looking for leads.” That was all he said. He was debating if he should explain what had all happened.

Suga was standing now too. Jungkook almost didn’t recognize him without his hat; his hair was a light, bright blue. “Who?” It seemed like he already knew the answer to that question because he was getting worked up (and excited?).

“Both J-Hope and Jimin.” Jungkook answered flatly. He glanced down to the floor and didn’t want to look back up.

V was clearly getting worked up as well, but in a different sense. “What happened? Why didn’t you bring Jimin back? What is J-Hope up to?” He had raised his voice and it sounded as if he was beginning to panic. Jungkook let out a slow breath, trying not to let his breathing hitch; he was not going to cry again. Not in front of them.

“I have no idea what J-Hope is planning, but he changed Jimin. _Completely_ changed him.” Jungkook mumbled, still staring down at the floor.

Suga sighed. “Ah, yes. He really has learned a lot.” Jungkook looked up at him, annoyed by his response and he replied to his stare cooly. “Compulsion. It is a spell that can only be used by a vampire; it is likely one of the main reasons J-Hope decided to turn. It seems that J-Hope has put the spell over Jimin, giving him full control of his actions, like a puppet. The downfall to this, however, is that Jimin is conscious of everything his body is doing, he just has no control over it.” Suga shook his head and gave a fond smile. “He really has gone to the dark side.”

“Then how do we undo the spell? There must be some way!” Jungkook responded quickly.

“I don’t know the answer to that, for I am not a vampire.” Suga made a dramatic shrugging gesture. “I suppose the Bitter Sweater might be able to amplify the alleviating spell enough to undo it, but we have to find that first.”

“V, did you find any leads? I don’t know if I can go back out tomorrow and search again.” Jungkook felt an uneasy feeling swirl in his stomach at the thought of witnessing the evil Jimin again.

“Jungkook, why didn’t you try to bring Jimin back here? We could have used him for information and tried to help him.” Jungkook felt a pang at the thought. He could have tried to bring Jimin back, but he really didn’t think he could. Jungkook doubted he could live through keeping Jimin (even an evil one) here against his will. Just the thought made him feel sick. 

“Well… The spell I put on him to make him act normal only lasted so long. I- I guess I didn’t think to attempt to bring him back here with his consent or not…” Jungkook shifted side to side slightly as he spoke.

Suga scoffed. “Like J-Hope wouldn’t have come after him. He’s already under his control. The only way to get him back is to get rid of the compulsion.” Jungkook saw V roll his eyes, they had already been over this.

“V, you never answered my question earlier. Did you find anything out from Jin?” Jungkook asked, directing the attention to V.

V shook his head slightly. “He said he is going to look around his house and check his sources. I am hoping he will come up with something.” V said this, but he didn’t took too hopeful. 

“We should come up with some sort of plan for tomorrow? Today was a little rough and confusing. How does that sound?” Jungkook inquired.

“Oh!” Suga exclaimed suddenly. “I just remembered!” He turned to Jungkook, a ridiculous smile on his face. “I hope you are tired, you need to get dreaming.” Suga reached up to fluff Jungkook’s hair and he barely made it; he was almost as short as Jimin. “If not, I’m sure we could get you there.”

“Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired. I suppose I’ll go to bed now.” Jungkook nods and starts to head to his room without another word, ready to sulk in his own emotions.

Jungkook struggled to sleep. He rolled around his his bed restlessly. He was tired, very tired, but he could not stop thinking about his encounter with Jimin. He was clearly suffering. And to know that he knew everything that was happening and had no control. Jungkook groaned and turned over in the bed that felt too big to sleep in alone. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried his very hardest to sleep. He couldn’t deal with his own thoughts anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours passed by and Jungkook awoke, his body freezing although he had been sweating. He panted slightly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, sitting up in the lonely bed. Jungkook slowly slipped out of the bed and started walking to the door to go into the hallway before he raised his hand to his head. He shook his head slightly, feeling a bit lightheaded. He needed some food. Jungkook opened the door slowly in search of some food. Whatever he found would suffice.

Jungkook suddenly realized he had no clue where to get food. Did this library even have a kitchen? Where did V get the food to begin with? Jungkook walked into the main room of the library to see Suga _sleeping on one of the tables_. Why? Jungkook, still tired, struggled to understand why the heck there was someone sleeping on one of the tables. Wait no, even if Jungkook was fully awake, he still wouldn’t understand this? Why the table? Where did he sleep the first time?

Jungkook walked over to Suga and tapped his shoulder. No response. He tapped his shoulder a second time. Again, no response. Jungkook groaned and pushed against Suga until he fell onto the floor. Whoops. A bit too much. There was a loud thud as Suga’s body hit the floor.

Suga jolted awake and gave Jungkook the most confused and agitated look he had ever seen. Suddenly, Jungkook remembered what he dreamed. Suga was wandering the library when he suddenly turned to a shelf and tugged on a book. It pulled out half way before hitching; a lever. The bookshelf slid into the wall revealing a passage behind it. Jungkook blinked and J-Hope was behind Suga. He laid a hand on his shoulder and when Suga spun around, he gave him a smile. Suga looked J-Hope directly in his eyes, his blood-red eyes, and his face went slack. J-Hope walked around Suga, who continued to stare off into the distance face blank, and slid into the passage, closing it before him. The world flashed black and Jungkook walked forward in the blackness, steps clicking on nonexistent tile. He was approaching a tome. He recognized it as the book Suga was trapped in. Did J-Hope do this to him? Why on earth did Suga still like J-Hope so much?

“Why on earth did you do that?! Couldn’t you see that I was obviously sleeping? And why are you staring at me like that?” Suga angrily glared at Jungkook, slowly standing up from the floor.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us about the passage?” Jungkook started backing away from Suga. Was he still loyal to J-Hope? V walked into the room holding a cup of coffee, looking tired as ever. He paused, looking around the room, taking in the situation. Jungkook looked his dead in the eyes with panic and confusion. He got no answers.

This moment seemed to last forever. Silence filled the room as Jungkook looked back and forth at the two. Was Suga planning on betraying them? Had he been plotting to ever since he was trapped in the book? There were too many questions going through Jungkook’s head but he could not utter any of them, stuck in a state of disbelief. Did he want to trust Suga anymore? He thought about the possibilities of Suga working with J-Hope this entire time, knowing everything he wanted to do, knowing his intentions. It was all too much for Jungkook to handle.

“Passage?” Suga seemed genuinely confused, but Jungkook was sure of what he saw in the dream. “What are you talking about? Have you finally lost it? Is that why you pushed me off on the table?” Suga seemed to be getting annoyed, but he really didn’t seem to know what Jungkook was talking about. Suddenly, Jungkook remembered the blank look on Suga’s face after J-Hope went through the passage. Did J-Hope do something to him?

“Do you remember a passage? At all?” Jungkook asked. He calmed himself down, hoping that Suga wasn’t just faking all of this.

“What the heck is going on?” Jungkook had forgotten V was standing in the room with them. He had set his coffee down on the table and had his arms crossed, looking at Jungkook sternly.

“My… My dream. I saw Suga about to enter a passage somewhere here in this library, but J-Hope was there. It looked like he had done something to Suga, but they both went into the passage. Then I only remember seeing a book… It was the same book that Suga was trapped in, but I have no idea why it was there.” Jungkook rambled on.

V turned to Suga, whose face had gone blank. “Suga,” V spoke carefully. “How did you get trapped in that book?” Suga’s expression remained completely stoic and he didn’t move and inch. The two patiently waited for an answer, but none came. Jungkook felt the need to reiterate.

“How _did_ you get trapped in that book?” Jungkook repeated, wanting an answer.

Suga’s expression didn’t change, it seemed almost as if he couldn’t move. Jungkook took him by the shoulders and shook him. Suga blinked rapidly and his expression cleared up, regaining life. Only one word came out of his mouth, one name; “J-Hope.”

Jungkook eased his grip of Suga’s shoulders before he let go. “Okay. How in the world do you still like this guy? If he’s went to the dark side, _and_ betrayed you, how on earth do you like him so much still?” Jungkook asked in disbelief.

Jungkook immediately regretted asking when he saw the sorrow that filled Suga’s eyes. He didn’t want to hate him. Jungkook could clearly see that this was the reason. He didn’t want to hate the person he spent so long training, so long caring for. “Sometimes,” Suga muttered under his breath. “It’s easier to forget.”

“Oh…, “ Jungkook said blankly. “I understand.” The room went uneasily quiet. It seemed nobody wanted to break the silence.

“But this means we know how to get into the catacombs,” V added enthusiastically, uncharacteristically trying to lighten the mood. “We have our way in.” He paused. “But... we don’t know any directions. The sweater could be anywhere down there, so we are at yet another impasse. Looks like we have to wait on news from Jin.” V walked over to his desk and picked up a jacket from behind his chair, throwing it on. “Until then, I have business to tend to.”

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asked, directing his attention to V.

“Ah,” V sighed. “I suppose you should know. I am a superhero around here. I decided to use my specific power to help others and stop the evil that always tries to overtake Disneyland. There is a surprising amount of it. Right now, J-Hope is our main threat, so finding him would be ideal.” Jungkook was confused.

“Wait. Wait. _Superhero_? Are you _serious_?” Jungkook takes a moment to laugh to himself at how ridiculous V sounded right now. “What’s your superpower anyway? Being able to say stupid things? Because that’s all you’ve done ever since I arrived.”

V fixed Jungkook with a steely look and answered in his monotone voice. “Yes, I’m serious. Unlike J-Hope, I decided to use my powers for good. As for my power, it’s Nothing. Everyone who dabbles in magic has a power specific to them. Mine is ultimate Nothing.” Jungkook waited for V to laugh and proclaim he was joking, but he just continues to stare at Jungkook in complete seriousness. 

“...Nothing? You’re power… is nothing.” Jungkook tilted his head in confusion as he squinted at V. “What the heck does that even mean?!”

Suga chimed in, seemingly feeling the need to share his knowledge. “You see,” he began. “As V stated, all of those with magic have a power special to them. A niche, if you will. For example, mine is the ability to master any spell I try and the ability to teach them to others. Yours is being a seer. There hasn’t been one of those in a very long time. J-Hope’s, even before he became a vampire, was mind magic. He always dabbled in the field, becoming a vampire almost seemed like the natural option for him. As for V, his is actually Nothing. His lack of emotions, or, well, anything in a given situation debilitates rivals. It is truly a unique talent, something I have never seen before.” Suga smiled a gummy smile, happy to spread this information to a new pupil. 

“Why am I just being told this now? This seems like very valuable information to know and I’m just being told this now.” Jungkook rested his hands on his hips as he spoke. 

“Nonetheless, this is still really weird… I just have one question though. For V.” He looked over to V as he finished his sentence.

V had already begun to head for the door, so he had to turn back around to address Jungkook. “What? You want to know why I don’t have a costume?” He rolled his eyes and began to turn back around. That was not Jungkook’s question, but he was curious about that now. Nevermind that, he needed to ask him his actual question. 

“I mean, now that you mention it, I do wonder that. But that’s not what I was going to ask. Since you’re a superhero and everything, do you have a different name that you go by?” Jungkook asked, genuinely curious.

Jungkook looked over to Suga because he heard him snort at the question. “Uhm…” V paused. “Suga, being my teacher, got to choose the name.” Suga was cracking up now. Jungkook half expected him to drop to the ground and roll around laughing.

“Sweet Man!” Suga gasps out for air to speak, struggling to make out words from laughing so hard. 

V made a sour face, but he seemed to have accepted his fate. “Okay, I’m going.” He shot a look at Suga and his laughing began to subside. He wiped his eyes from tears and wished V luck as he slipped out the door into the bright morning light. Jungkook really wanted to know what V would find out there. He, however, also feared that he would actually run into J-Hope. That wouldn’t end well. Maybe he should just stay back and try to find the secret entrance to the catacombs in the library. After all, Suga didn’t remember where it was.

Jungkook directed his attention back to Suga. “So now that V is gone, shall we try and find the passage that’s somewhere in the library?” He asked.

“Eh,” Suga waved a hand his Jungkook’s direction. “You can look if you want. I feel like going back to sleep. You woke me in a very unpleasant manner.” Ironically, Jungkook could hear the salt in Suga’s voice. 

“Fine. I’m still going to go check for the passage myself.” Jungkook huffed softly and turned to think of where to start searching first. The library was _massive_ and Jungkook didn’t entirely know where to begin looking for a skillfully hidden passage. Hopefully the passage even existed and it wasn’t something he dreamed of. Oh wait. He did dream of it.

 

Jungkook began to scan the library in search of the familiar bookshelf he saw in his dream. However, all of the bookshelves looked almost identical. Jungkook groaned and looked back at Suga. He had already climbed back up onto the table and was curled into a ball, a blanket lying over his form. He must use his magic for everything. Jungkook turned back around and set off to start searching the library for the secret book lever like in the movies. He immediately ruled out the shelves that were against walls. In his dream, the bookshelf went back and disappeared into the wall like a sliding door. Now that he thought about it, Jungkook was fairly sure that the passage was somewhere on the back wall, so that’s where he headed. 

As Jungkook headed towards the back wall, he kept a close eye on all of the bookshelves. He wasn’t sure which one it was exactly so he’d have to do things the hard way. Jungkook stepped up to the first bookshelf and started running his fingers along the spines of the books. They felt rough at his fingertips. He moved his hands up to the top of the spines and started to pull at the books, hoping that something would happen. But, nothing seemed to happen. Jungkook pulled at seemingly an endless amount of books in search of the lever but couldn’t seem to find it. He stepped away from the bookshelf and slowly looked down at all the bookshelves he had to search through. Okay, this was going to be impossible to do by himself.

Jungkook looked back at the slumbering Suga, peacefully curled up on the table. Jungkook didn’t know if he was willing to face his rage again. He decided he needed to get away. Jungkook tiptoed past the sleeping wizard and opened the door as quietly as he could, trying to soften the sound of the bell positioned above it. Jungkook had already searched most of the park trying to find clues just the other day was didn’t want to do it again. Instead, he headed to a place that brought comfort to him, a place that brought back fond memories. Jungkook sighed as he seated himself at the Sweetheart Cafe. He hadn’t ended up getting the food he wanted when he woke up, so he had headed here.

Jungkook ended up ordering something different than what he had the first time he visited here, deciding to spice things up a bit. He smiled softly down at the Taramosarada Danish that was presented before him, with coffee accompanying it. Jungkook truthfully had no idea what this exactly was, but he was excited to try something new. Who knows, he might enjoy it. He picked up a fork and carefully cut a piece off of the danish, then proceeding to plop it into his mouth. Jungkook chewed it slowly, analyzing the taste of it. Surprisingly enough, he enjoyed it! He continued to slowly eat the danish, savoring the dish with the occasional breaks for a sip of coffee. This truly was relaxing. This is what he needed right now.

“Funny seeing you here,” A bright voice arise from behind Jungkook. Oh come on! Jungkook turned to see exactly who he both feared and expected. J-Hope smiled up at him, parasol clutched tightly in one and, shading his face from the sun. Jimin stood behind him, smiling wickedly. He too held a parasol, a confirmation that he was something else now. Why? How?

“What are you two doing here? Did you come to join me or something?” Jungkook asked, sarcasm in his voice as he spoke. Why couldn’t he just enjoy his food?

“Actually, I’m not sure how we ended up here.” J-Hope put a finger to his chin and looked upwards, a dramatic gesture of thought. “We just kind of wandered here.” Like Jungkook was going to believe that. How did they know where he was?

“You expect me to believe that?” Jungkook scoffed and directed his attention back to his food. He raised another forkful of his danish up to his mouth and continued eating.

J-Hope put his hands up and mocked innocence. “I just followed this guy.” He pointed to Jimin. He smiled and gave a small nod. What?

Jungkook rolled his eyes and just continued to eat his food. He had planned to simply enjoy his food to get away from all of his problems at the moment but it seemed to be impossible. At least the food was enjoyable. The company on the other hand, was not.

Jungkook couldn’t look at Jimin. He couldn’t bear to see him like this. Suddenly, it struck Jungkook. Jimin’s niche. Maybe J-Hope really wasn’t lying. It seemed that every where he went, the two of them seemed to show up. Could this be the case? Could this be Jimin’s niche? Jungkook was shaken out of his own head when J-Hope spoke again. “Hey, Jungkook, you still there?” He waved a hand in his face. “Listen, I’m not really sure why you keep ending up where we do, but we have other business to be attending to.”

Jungkook blinked a few times before he looked up at J-Hope. “Be seeing you then.” Jungkook waved slightly and he allowed himself to glance at Jimin. He didn’t appear to have any emotion. Jungkook felt his heart drop. More than ever did he want to force Jimin to come back, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything. He looked back down at his food, but suddenly he didn’t have the appetite to eat anymore.

J-Hope sneered. “Just,” he turned and began to walk away. “Don’t get in our way.” And then they were gone. Jungkook did not understand his misfortune. He was already going through a lot, he already felt horrible. V was out looking for J-Hope, yet he came to Jungkook. He was done. Jungkook put his hands to his temples and sighed. He wasn’t so hungry anymore.

Jungkook decided upon paying for his meal and leaving, not being able to finish his food. He walked back to the library silently, wondering if Suga was awake. The walk was peaceful enough, thank goodness. Jungkook opened the doors to the library and stepped inside to see Suga still laying on the table. Was he still awake or was he just laying there? “Suga?”

“Mmph,” Jungkook heard a grunt of annoyance come from that ball of Suga on the library table. He’s lucky the library wasn’t open today. Jungkook walked over to Suga and shook his shoulder.

“Suga, I think I found out another niche.” Jungkook spoke softly, continuously shaking Suga’s shoulder to wake him.

Suga uncurled from his ball enough to look up at Jungkook. “What?” He seemed frustrated and tired to a point that made Jungkook want laugh, but he didn’t dare. How was Suga even still sleepy? He slept almost all of yesterday and presumably all night. 

“Jimin. He ran into me again today when I went out for breakfast. I think his niche is being attracted to me, as ridiculous as that may sound. But every time I leave the library, he ends up being drawn to me somehow.” Jungkook rambled on, ignored Suga’s tired frustration.

“Wow,” Suga marveled. “How conceited of you. Now let me sleep.” He tucked his head back into the crook of his arm, cuddling back up into his blanket.

Jungkook sighed. “J-Hope was there.”

Suga immediately shot up from his sleeping position. “J-Hope?” Jungkook still did not understand why Suga got so worked up at even the mention of his name. 

“Yes, he was there.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Would you like me to specify what he was wearing for you? What he was doing today?”

Suga eyes lit up. “Yes!” Jungkook shook his head. He didn’t know what he was feeling; disappointment?

“No. If you want to see J-Hope for yourself, just go somewhere with me and you’ll see him.” Jungkook said in a flat tone.

Suga jumped up and started towards the door. “Deal!” Jungkook immediately regretted suggesting this and ran to grab Suga’s arm and stop him from escaping. They still had to find the entrance to the passage.

“I was joking. I’m not going to take you to see J-Hope. We have more important things to do. Like finding the secret passage… Sound familiar?” Jungkook asked dumbfoundedly.

Suga frowned. “Not particularly.” Jungkook was done with today. He decided he need to strike a deal with the wizard. Maybe if something he liked was offered, he would agree to help instead of sleeping.

“Okay fine. How about this. If you help me find the passage then we can go out together to confront J-Hope. Would you help me then?” Jungkook sighed heavily before he spoke, hoping his deal would spark interest in Suga.

Jungkook saw Suga’s eyes light up, but he managed to keep his expression emotionless this time. “This sounds reasonable to me.” Without another word, the blue haired, sleepy wizard went to the back wall of shelves and began throwing off books left and right. This is not exactly what Jungkook had meant to happen.  
Jungkook facepalmed as he made his way to Suga. “You’re just going to leave all these books on the floor? How do you expect to clean this up?” Jungkook asked, gesturing to the books on the floor.

Suga briefly glanced at Jungkook before continuing to throw off books. He was pretty much just as bad as V. Why did they own this library? “Listen, you asked for my help. You’re getting it. Don’t complain. We had a deal.” He spoke in short, to the point, sentences. He was not wrong. Jungkook sighed and joined him. However, he was an actual competent librarian and only tugged on the spines of the books before sliding them back into place if they were not hidden levers. Jungkook seriously did not understand everyone’s deal with throwing books on the ground. 

It had seemed like forever with the two of them searching endlessly for the lever. Jungkook was about to give up hope when he heard a _clunk_! He looked over at where Suga was and saw the book he was supposed to throw onto the floor get seemingly stuck in the bookshelf. “That’s it!” Jungkook yelled, rushing over to Suga.  
A rush of cold air flowed in as the bookshelf slid seamlessly into the wall. “I know,” Suga said, emotionlessly. Jungkook stared into the darkness beyond the bookshelf where that catacombs had opened up. “This feels oddly familiar.” Jungkook looked over to see Suga staring wistfully into the dark depths of the passageway. He turned abruptly to Jungkook. “Jungkook. Grab a piece of paper.”

“A piece of paper?” Jungkook tilted his head slightly at the request. “Whatever you say, I suppose.” He left Suga’s side and searched the library for a piece of paper. Jungkook ended up finding one on the main desk and he brought it back to Suga, handing it to him.

Suga slapped it down on the nearest table and pulled a pen out of his wizard robes. He scrawled something in giant letters across the paper and handed it back to Jungkook. “Put it on the door. The front door to the library.” He added the last part at Jungkook’s confused expression. Jungkook looked down at the paper in his hands. It read: Closed until further notice! Was this really necessary right now?

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows slightly but obliged to Suga’s request. He left Suga’s side once again to move to the desk, stealing a small rectangle of tape from the tape dispenser before heading to the door. He stepped outside of the library and pinned the paper on the door before heading back inside and back to Suga. “There. Now what? Do we just walk in there?”

“I’m going in.” Suga was staring into the darkness again. What, what? Jungkook thought they didn’t know how to get anywhere down there.

“You’re just going to walk in there without knowing where you’re going? Or have you had a mental map of the catacombs this whole time?” Jungkook asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Suga.

“Who needs directions. We’ll get somewhere eventually.” Suga began to walk into the entrance. Wait, we?

“Okay well before we decide to just march in there, don’t you think we need some kind of light source? We kind of can’t see in the dark.” Jungkook peered into the catacombs, realizing how dark it actually was.

“ _Lux_ ,” Suga announced. And then he blew in Jungkook’s face. What the heck? Jungkook opened his mouth to yell at him as he blinked rapidly, trying to get the feeling out of his eyes. Suddenly, Jungkook realized he could now see into the cave. What the heck?

“What in the world?” Jungkook stared into the catacombs for a few moments longer before looking back at Suga. “Couldn’t you have just done some cliche magic like making fire with your hand or something? You didn’t have to blow in my face! Although… This is pretty cool.”

Suga had a smug smile on his face. “Alright, problem solved. Here we go.” Jungkook opened his mouth to protest once more, but Suga was already walking into the passage. This guy sure lived life on his own terms. V was going to kill them. Jungkook sighed and slowly stepped into the gaping hole in the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

“We’ve been walking forever. Are you sure there’s like no map or something that we could have grabbed before we walked in here? We’re just going to end up in some random place and not where we want to be.” Jungkook huffed in annoyance, looking over at Suga.

“Oh, there probably was a map somewhere, but you know how long it took for us just to find the passage. It would already be too late by the time we found one.” Jungkook guessed he had a point there, but they kinda left without telling V and without any plan.

“I suppose you have a point. But are we just going to continue wandering around aimlessly until we manage to find something? Isn’t there any spells that could aid us in finding the Bitter Sweater?” Jungkook asked.

A voice suddenly resonated from behind them. “Where do you two think you are going?” Jungkook turned around and cringed when he saw V. He looked upset.

“Uhhhh, hey there V! How’d you find us?” Jungkook chuckled nervously.

“The two of you are so loud I could practically hear you from back in the library. What are you two doing in here? We don’t know the way to the castle catacombs! You could easily get lost. Honestly, I kind of expect this from Jungkook, but Suga! You are my mentor!”

“We had a deal.” Before Suga could speak, Jungkook butted in. “I wanted to find the lever to get into the catacombs and I had Suga help me. In return, we would go see J-Hope. It was the only way that he would help me and we ended up just walking in here.”

“But why? I understand you wanting to find the entrance, but I thought we discussed not going in until we knew _where_ we were going.” V pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “What exactly is your plan here?” V was asking these questions and scolding them, but he had joined is as they continued to walk down the corridors of the passage further into the catacombs.

Jungkook looked over to Suga, not knowing the answer. “Ask him, not me. He was determined to walk in here.”

Suga had stopped. Before, he had been leading the group as they walked, but they had come to a place where the path split off into five different passages. He held up one finger as a means to silence the others. Were they going to have to split up? Jungkook wasn’t too eager to split of from the others in this place. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. This was all really Suga’s idea to begin with. Jungkook waited for Suga to say something but he stood there, frozen.

Jungkook cleared his throat and nudged Suga’s arm. “Should we just go back for now? I don’t entirely think splitting up is a good idea.” 

Without another word, Suga headed down the left-most passage. Jungkook panicked and ran after him. He didn't want to be alone down here. He chased after the wizard and stopped only when he realized he had managed to lose sight of him. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. V? Where was he now? Where did Suga go? Jungkook was so sure he saw him come down this passage. A sense of dread washed over Jungkook when he remembered something Suga had told him. J-Hope’s niche was mind magic. Jungkook spun in a circle, searching for the vampire. When he didn’t see anything, he continued on warily. Suga had to be here somewhere; there was no way he imagined it.

“Are you lost, dear friend?” Jungkook stopped abruptly. He looked around quickly but saw no one around. Where was the voice coming from? “I can help you find a way out.” The voice spoke again. Jungkook looked around more frantically. There has to be someone around talking to him, right? Or… Was it all in his _head_?

Jungkook smacked his hand against his head, trying to shake out the voices. “Where are you?” he asked aloud. “What is going on?” The voice was familiar. It sounded like J-Hope. “Get out of my head!” Jungkook brought both of his hands up to his ears and shook his head in protest. 

“I’m only trying to help you, Jungkook.” J-Hope’s voice was in Jungkook’s head again. Why was he there? Why wouldn’t he leave? “Don’t try and push me away.”

“Get out!” Jungkook screamed. “Get out, get out, get out, getoutgetoutgetoutgetout!” Jungkook was shrieking at the point. He was on the verge of tears and he felt like we was going insane. He froze. His head was silent. Eerily silent. Jungkook could hear every breath he was taking. He was shaking. He heard footsteps now.

Jungkook shut his eyes tightly and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide from his problems. The footsteps got closer and closer and he assumed it was all in his head until the footsteps stopped and he felt the presence of someone near him. Jungkook removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes slowly to see Jimin standing in front of him. Why was he here?

Jimin’s red eyes glared into his. Jungkook was taken aback by how intense his gaze was. He got the sudden, sickening feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be there. He stared back at Jimin. “Your niche,” he started. “Is it finding me?” It sounded stupid when Jungkook said it out loud but he could think of no other explanation for all of the events that had occurred. Jimin slowly nodded his head, squinting his eyes. What did he plan on doing?

Jungkook wanted to ask so many questions, but obviously he wasn’t going to answer anything. He resorted to repeating the word that would temporarily alleviate the spell. He made sure to use a lot of conviction in his voice, wanting his Jimin back more than ever at this point. “ _Sublevare_!”

Jungkook saw the red pigment slowly fade in Jimin’s eyes back to their original shade of dark brown. His eyes had already begun to well up with tears once more as he regained control of his own body. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s body and pressed himself up against him. He was shaking. 

“Are you okay, Jimin? Has J-Hope done anything bad to you?” Jungkook asked, embracing Jimin tightly. The worry in his voice was very evident and he tried his best not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

Jimin looked up at Jungkook and gave a teary smile. “You mean aside from turning me into a vampire?” Jungkook’s heart lifted at the return of Jimin’s snarky attitude. He was annoyed at the same time as delighted. This really was his Jimin. 

Jungkook smiled wide down at Jimin and squeezed him tighter. “I miss you so much, Jimin. It feels so good to hold you again like this. The _real_ you.” The tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he didn’t want to stop looking at Jimin. He didn’t want to forget Jimin’s beautiful brown eyes looking back up into his. It was wonderful.

“I trust you.” Jimin smiled a toothy smile up at him, happy. It was sunshine. He reached up as far as he could to wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook smiled and brought his mouth down to meet his. Oh, how he missed him.

They stayed together for what seemed like eternity. Neither of the two wanting to ruin this moment. While it wasn’t the most romantic place for the two to be kissing, it would have to do. The two so desperately wanted this. _Needed_ this. They only split apart when they needed a bit of air and the two looked into each other’s eyes longingly.

Jungkook closed his eyes and felt Jimin’s hands move. Jungkook wanted to lean into his touch, but he felt Jimin’s hands circle around his neck. It took Jungkook a moment to figure out what was happening: Jimin was trying to kill him. 

Jungkook gasped and his eyes shot open, hands moving to Jimin’s in protest. Red; Jimin’s eyes were red. He tried pulling Jimin’s hands from his neck but he didn’t want to hurt him in anyway. He _couldn’t_ hurt him. _Never ever_. He wanted to do something to prevent this from getting worse, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Jungkook felt his eyes get heavier and heavier, his throat closing up more and more and he suspected this to be the end until he heard someone approach, calling his name. “Jungkook! Jungkook!” It sounded like V. It must just be in his head, like J-Hope’s voice.

Suddenly, Jimin’s arms were forcefully torn away and Jungkook gasped for air. He looked over to see V attempting to hold Jimin back as Jimin continued to try and lunge at Jungkook. Jimin abruptly froze in V’s grasp and looked around. He looked back to Jungkook and gave a wicked smile. Jungkook’s stomach did an odd turn as he looked at this Jimin, a stranger in his own body. V looked up to Jungkook as well. “Jungkook,” he said breathlessly. “Do you have anything we can use to tie his hands?”

“Erm, I don’t think I do. What _could_ we use?” Jungkook asked. He felt around in his pockets for anything and he tried looking around for some spare rope or something usable in the situation.

In response to this V groaned and shoved Jimin back at Jungkook. “Agkh! Why!?” Jungkook immediately panicked and tried to back away before Jimin slammed into him. His hands immediately shot towards Jungkook’s neck once more, but he was prepared this time. Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hands and held them tightly in his own. He pulled Jimin close to him so that his hands were pinned in between their chests. Jimin struggled momentarily before realizing he was trapped. Jungkook breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back to the person who caused this. “What the heck V?”

“Well we need to keep him contained temporarily somehow. And just because Jimin’s different now doesn’t mean that you two still aren’t boyfriends, so I’m sure you don’t mind holding his hands for the time being.” V responded nonchalantly. Jungkook directed his attention back down to Jimin, feeling a shiver run up his spine when he saw Jimin staring with his blood red eyes. Jungkook smiled sheepishly down at Jimin who only narrowed his eyes in return. He hated having to do this. Well, holding his hands wasn’t that bad. They were pretty small and delicate, but the fact that he was restraining Jimin was the problem. _Only for a bit longer_ , Jungkook thought.

Jungkook heard a snort from behind him and whipped his head in the direction as best he could with his current position. Suga was standing in the corridor, bent over laughing. Jungkook shot Suga a look, but he didn’t seem to care. He strode into the room, giggling like a madman. Jungkook huffed in annoyance and rested his chin on Jimin’s head. Jimin tried to jerk away, but he was too well contained. 

“What are you laughing at? And where have you been?” Jungkook asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of Suga laughing so hard. This definitely was not a situation to be laughing in, yet there he was.

“It took me long enough to find you both. You just ran off without explanation.” Suga gave another laugh. “And when I do find you, this is what you are doing. I find this struggle rather comical.”

“You want to hold him? I’ll gladly let you try and hold him back. He might choke you as well, is that very comical?” Jungkook asked, clearly not amused at Suga’s take on this situation.

“Point taken,” Suga apologised, but his tone was still lighthearted. “However, I did find something else while I was looking for you.”

“Hm? What did you find?” Jungkook inquires, tilting his head slightly.

“One of the first trials.” Jungkook was confused at this statement for a moment before he remembered why they were there. Suga had found the first obstacle in getting to the Bitter Sweater. Wait, what were they going to do with Jimin if they still had to look for that?

“Wait, really?” Jungkook seemed baffled at the statement. “But there’s only one problem.” Instead of saying his name, Jungkook merely gestured to Jimin’s presence with his eyes.

“Ah, I suppose we could take him along.” Jungkook opened his mouth to protest this, but Suga quickly presented a solution. With a simple snap of his fingers a red ribbon appeared in Suga’s hand. Did he not need the magical words?

“Take him along? What do you mean _take him along_? Don’t you think J-Hope would notice that his underling was missing or something?” Jungkook looked worryingly down at Jimin. While he seemed to protest it verbally, mentally he actually wanted Jimin to come along. He didn’t want to have Jimin leave once again, not when they were this close to finding the Bitter Sweater.

“If you are so against it, we could simply tie him up and leave him here. Besides, I think J-Hope had already noticed his disappearance,” Suga replied almost scarily nonchalantly considering what -- who -- they were talking about.

It took Jungkook a few moments to muster up a response. “No, we’ll just take him with us.” He pushed Jimin away from him to expose his wrists. “Since you have the ribbon, you can tie his hands together.”

Jimin jolted, trying to pull away now that he had a bit more space. Jungkook tightened his grip, trying to ensure that his vampire boyfriend was not going to escape. He looked Jimin into the eyes and was surprised to see fear in them. The fear, Jungkook knew, was not from the real Jimin, but the one under the compulsion. He didn’t want to go with them.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be set free if you come with us.” Jungkook spoke softly, knowing it won’t do much to talk to this version of Jimin, but he does so anyway. As Jungkook continued to stare into Jimin’s eyes, he almost didn’t notice Suga coming over to start wrapping the ribbon around Jimin’s wrists almost gracefully. Had he done this before? And to top it off, Suga even tied a bow when he was finished retraining the hands. How cute, Jungkook thought sarcastically.

“We need to go.” Jungkook jumped a little when V spoke again; he hadn’t spoken since Suga showed up. “But be prepared. Who knows what traps Suga set up and forgot about.” Suga gave a sheepish smile and Jungkook groaned. Jungkook kept a tight grip on Jimin to pull him along and the four of them were off.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Jungkook decided to ask as they were walking down the dark hallway. Suga looked back and with a smile on his face, nodded his head. This comforted Jungkook a little but he still didn’t entirely trust him.

Jungkook had underestimated how difficult it would be to take him along. A good half of the time Jimin refused to even move his feet and Jungkook kept having to practically drag him along. At one point V even complained about how slow they were being, but refused to help with Jimin himself when Jungkook asked. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, they arrived in a room on the catacombs. The room was seemingly empty and Jungkook quickly became confused.

“This is the place? There’s literally nothing in here.” Jungkook said, clearly confused at the the new room they were brought to.

“Well that’s the puzzle, isn’t it?” Suga looked smug considering he hadn’t solved it yet. 

“You mean you want me to find something in this seemingly empty room with no leads? Are you guys going to help me?” Jungkook asked, looking flabbergasted.

V rolled his eyes and sighed. “Useless, both of you.” Jungkook was slightly offended by this considering it wasn’t his fault he had to keep Jimin contained. V went up to one of the walls and ran his fingers across it. He hummed to himself and began to search around the room even more.

“Someone’s not happy.” Jungkook said in a seemingly mocking tone as he walked over to a wall and used one hand to search the walls like V was doing. He had to use his other hand to hold onto Jimin, although he didn’t look too happy about being brought here. It almost made Jungkook want to laugh a little bit at the little angry face he put on. It felt as if they were working in the library again. Jungkook not being able to do much of his work because he got distracted by Jimin. But this was completely different that before.

Suga tapped his foot on the floor from across the room. “Look down.” Jungkook did just so, and, from the corner of his eye, he could see V doing the same. There were odd lines marking all over the floor with no noticeable pattern.

“What do you think this could mean?” Jungkook asked as he tried to make sense of the lines. He happened to notice Jimin looking down as well. Was he trying to figure this out too?

“You know what it means.” Jungkook looked over to see V squinting his eyes at Suga. “Have you known this whole time?”

“He knows what it means? Are you sure? He forgot a lot of things being trapped in that book for years upon years. Right?” Jungkook directed his attention to Suga, expecting a explanation.

“This one is fairly simple.” Suga didn’t seemed pleased or offended by any part of the conversation. “It’s a map. The lines on the floor mark out the entirety of the catacombs and where all of the trials will be.”

“Well, what exactly do we do now? Memorize the map and then head out?” Jungkook inquired, continuing to stare at the map in an attempt to memorize it visually.

V clicked his tongue. “We only need to know the parts with the trials. Besides that, Suga has been down here a hundred times and he has a great sense of direction. Even if he can’t remember everything from before, he can get us there.” V stared intently at the floor and then looked back up at Suga. “Where do we start?”

“Wait a minute.” Jungkook paused, interrupting V. “Can we really trust what Suga tells us? I’ve been pondering for a while now but he’s been acting really odd. I mean, as soon as he came back he was laughing his head off at the serious situation we were in. And he never explained what happened while he was gone or where exactly he was. He only told us that he found the first trial, led us here, and is now telling us about random lines on the floor. Should we _really_ trust him?”

“We don’t exactly have any other option. Suga is the only one who can get us through the trials or even get us around down here at all.” V seemed almost offended that Jungkook had dared to point anything out about his old mentor. “Besides. Even if Suga wanted to betray us, he most certainly can’t help J-Hope. The entire reason Suga hid the sweater to begin with was to protect it from people who would abuse its power; people like J-Hope. Now stop questioning the wizard. He holds more power than any of us and we aren't going to get anywhere if you don’t trust him.”

Jungkook squinted his eyes at V and wanted to argue with him, but he chose not to. “Fine.” That’s all he planned to say. Although V had a very good point, Jungkook couldn’t shake off the feeling of something odd with Suga. It’s like he did something that he’s not telling the others about. Jungkook held onto Jimin’s wrist tighter in frustration and confusion, but quickly eased his grip once he felt Jimin try to pull away. He looked over to see Jimin staring back at him, a hurt expression on his face. “Ah, sorry!”


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook dragged his feet along as they traveled down more passageways to where Suga claimed the _real_ first trial was. Jungkook was really beginning to doubt the wizard. Good sense of direction or not, this was taking a long time. Time that Jungkook couldn’t bear to waste. Jimin grew more impatient by the minute, trying on random occasions to pull away from Jungkook’s grasp and run. Jungkook couldn't stand to see him like this for much longer. 

Jungkook cleared his throat to break the silence. “So, once we get to the real first trial, what should we expect? Puzzles, magic, giant fire-breathing dragons? Honestly, I’m prepared for anything at this point.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Suga’s lips quirked up into a slanted smile and he gestured into the chamber they had just stumbled upon. Jungkook looked into the room and immediately saw how different it was from the other one. Unlike the previous room they had come across, this one was most certainly not empty. The room was full of plant life; trees filled the room; vines lined the walls. It looked almost like a jungle in a room.

Jungkook looked around the room and admired all the trees. How in the world was this all under a castle in Disneyland?! You know what, this whole experience from the beginning has been the weirdest thing. Jungkook’s eyes wandered over to Jimin who was looking around the room as well, eyes wide with curiosity. What could he be thinking about right now? Did he know what was going on?

“Do you hear...water?” V looked between Jungkook and Suga, question in his eyes. Jungkook listened very closely in the silence that followed the statement. Sure enough, Jungkook could hear the slight sound of running water, almost like a small stream was hiding somewhere in the room. 

“Yeah, I do. Wonder where it could be?” Jungkook asked, looking around to try and locate the water. There was obviously some source of water somewhere, but where? As Jungkook was searching for the water, he felt Jimin continuously pull at his hand, but Jungkook didn’t think anything of it. He’s been pulling at his hand this whole time so this time wasn’t any different. _Right?_

Jungkook whipped his head around to Jimin in annoyance when the tugging persisted. “What is it?” Jungkook snapped at him, immediately feeling sorry when he saw his face. There was a look of sheer panic on the older boy’s face. He turned his wide-eyed gaze down to his leg and Jungkook saw what he was panicking about.

There was a… sloth?! Of all the things that could be happening right now, there was a _sloth_ climbing up Jimin’s leg... very slowly. Looking back up at Jimin’s face, Jungkook almost, _almost_ burst out laughing, but he kept it in. He couldn’t keep in the devious smile though. There was nothing that Jimin could do about the sloth climbing up his leg and he seemed terrified of it. Jungkook almost wanted to help get the sloth off, but he was extremely curious as to where it was going. The others seemed to have noticed Jimin’s problem.

“What the…?” V’s question hung in the air as the three silently watched the sloth climb the vampire. Jungkook was tempted to help the painfully slow creature along, but everyone seemed to silently agree to let it get where it was trying to go on its own. Once the sloth made its way up to Jimin’s shoulder, it stopped climbing. Jimin had frozen in terror, knowing there was nothing he could do about it and was watching the sloth with wide eyes. The sloth slowly lifted its head to the other three in the room.

“Uh... Hey there little buddy? What’re you doing?” Jungkook broke the confused silence and asked the sloth. It seemed to not pay much attention at first, but then it slowly looked at him. Why was it here?

Jungkook could see Jimin’s head whip back to him, giving him a sharp glare. Meanwhile, the sloth had slowly begun to raise one of its long arms until it almost looked like he was pointing at something. Jungkook looked around. Suga was smiling, V looked extremely weirded out, and Jimin looked incredibly uncomfortable with the situation. Jungkook, however, was just confused.

“What-? What is it looking at?” V asked, looking at the sloth and then where it was pointing to. Jungkook tilted his head and stared at the sloth, watching it to see if it would point to something else.

“Whelp, this thing is crazy,” Suga concluded aloud. “All it’s pointing to is a wall covered in vines, just like the rest of the room.” A light went off in Jungkook’s head. Or was it? He squinted harder at the wall and then pulled Jimin along with him to examine it more closely. He reached out a hand to touch the cool brick beneath the thick layer of foliage only for his hand to go straight through. There was no wall behind the vines.

“Uh, guys? I think this sloth knows more than we may think… because this isn’t a wall at all.” Jungkook motioned with his free hand for the others to come over and they did so quickly. All of the sudden, Jungkook gasped, a big smile creeping on his face. “Can we keep him? The sloth, I mean. He _did_ help us so maybe he can help us with the other trials!”

Jimin shook his head frantically and tried to jerk away from Jungkook. Suga shrugged and V groaned. Jungkook took that as a yes. He smiled, content and Suga spoke. “If you are going to keep him, you might as well give the little guy a name.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement and stayed silent for a moment as he thought to himself on options for a name. He went through many, many names in his head before settling on one, his eyes lighting up. “Chimmy!” Jungkook exclaimed excitedly. “The sloth seems to really like Jimin and sometimes I call Jimin ‘Chim Chim’, so how about we name the little guy Chimmy?”

“Sure, why not,” V murmured annoyed. “It’s not important either way. We need to get going.” He’s really no fun. V steps through the vines without another word and Jungkook begrudgingly follows him, pulling a frustrated Jimin along. 

Suga walked through the vines after the other two. The room was significantly different from the previous one. First off, the room was almost completely dark besides the few torches attached to the stone walls. All the plant life seemingly disappeared as they walked into the second trial room. If Jungkook hadn’t been paying much attention, he would have ran straight into one of the walls that was in front of the group. Good thing he _didn’t_.

The four looked around, trying to find out the manor of the next trial when Suga spoke. “A maze.” Jungkook looked over to him, confused. He thought he didn’t remember these trials. “Look,” he said, pointing to the side. There was a short hallway that looked like it branched off down the line. Huh. So it was a maze.

“But which way do we-” Jungkook was interrupted by Jimin pulling on his hand. He turned his head to see Jimin motioning with his eyes that Chimmy was very slowly raising his arm, seemingly pointing to a direction of where to go. Man, this sloth really was going to be helpful! “Hey guys, the sloth is-” Jungkook once again stopped talking as he looked over to the others, only to find that they were already gone. Did they _really_ leave so soon?!

“What the heck?” Jungkook was somewhat annoyed that the others had just left to wander the maze on their own, leaving him behind. Jungkook looked back to Jimin, who was glaring at him before taking his arm and dragging him along into the maze in pursuit of the others. As they started turning corners, getting deeper into the maze, Jungkook called out the other’s names. He had yet to get a response.

Jungkook stopped momentarily to just listen. There might be a chance that he could hear the others calling back or walking down the many halls. … Nothing. Jungkook continued to listen until he felt Jimin tug at his hand. He slowly looked over to once again see Jimin motioning with his eyes to the sloth who was pointing at a hallway to the left. Oh, right! Chimmy knew where to go! Jungkook nodded and started to walk towards the hallway to the left, keeping his eyes on Chimmy to see if his hand would point in another direction.

Slowly, they progressed. At every turn Jungkook waited patiently as the sloth ever so _slowly_ pointed in the direction they were presumably supposed to go. However, Jungkook was slowly losing his patience. Jimin kept struggling or just freezing entirely and refusing to move whenever Chimmy shifted his position on the boy’s shoulder. On top of this, they had been walking for what felt like ages and there was still no sign of Suga, V, or an exit. Jungkook was beginning to lose hope.

Jungkook was quickly met with surprise when they turned the next corner and were greeted with the exit of the maze. “Oh. Would you look at that.” Jungkook turned back to look into the maze. “Guys? Hello? … Okay well, good luck finding your way out, Jimin and I are going to leave!” Jungkook called out into the maze before turning back to the exit.

When they walked out of the maze and into the next room Jungkook felt Jimin freeze entirely. Water. The room was filled with water. The dark, murky liquid replaced the floor in the room and there was no telling how deep it was. There was also no visible way across. The doorway to the next room could clearly be seen on the opposite wall, but Jungkook had no idea how they were going to get there aside from swimming. However, there were two problems with this; there was no telling what was in the water and Jimin couldn’t swim. It was then that Jungkook’s attention was drawn to the side as an all too familiar and all too dreaded voice spoke. J-Hope.

“Honestly could you be any louder? I’ve been trying to figure my way around this trial for ages now until I heard you guys all the way back at the entrance! It’s very hard to think when all I can hear is your infernal yelling.” J-Hope groaned in annoyance, casting a side glance over to the two before looking back at the exit. It took only a mere moment, but he snapped his head back at the pair. “So this is where you’ve been Jimin… Have you been helping _them_ the entire time?”

Jimin looks down to his bound wrists in exasperation. He opens and closes his mouth, but no words come out. Then Jungkook remembers that he can’t, so Jungkook speaks himself, firing a question back at J-Hope. “How did you even make it this far? The only way we are even here is with the help of Chimmy.”

J-Hope takes a moment to lean forward and look at the sloth lazily hanging on Jimin’s shoulder. His face seemed to scrunch up in confusion before leaning back and speaking, a sly smirk appearing on his face. “Well, since you so kindly asked, I got a bit of help from a good mentor of mine. He’s so gullible… Always willing to help me in any and every situation, even when he’s not supposed to. I wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for him, so I ought to give him credit for assisting me.”

“I _knew it_!” Jungkook shouted. He knew that they shouldn’t trust Suga. He should have known that J-Hope’s charms were too much for Suga to resist. The poor fool was clearly smitten. Jungkook knew well himself that it was hard to do things against someone you cared for. 

“Ah, don’t be mad at him. He was merely assisting me and he couldn’t pass up the offer. Obviously it didn’t do much because we ended up in the same place.” J-Hope rolled his eyes and scoffed softly. “Do you have any idea how to get through this?”

“No more than you, it seems,” Jungkook replied warily. He was still unsure if he should trust J-Hope. Even if only to get through this one trial. Every part of his brain was screaming to get away from him. Jungkook felt Jimin tense up. When they spotted J-Hope, Jimin had tried to pull away (as he had been the entire time), but he had gone still. When he looked over, Jungkook saw that Chimmy was moving around again. He was reaching for Jimin’s face and the vampire was leaning away as much as possible considering the creature was just on his shoulder. Jungkook almost felt bad. Almost.

Chimmy ended up extending one of its long fingers (toes?) towards Jimin once its hand was in front of his face. Jungkook noticed Jimin’s eyes narrowing to look at the tip of Chimmy’s finger. He kind of looked funny doing so. Both Jungkook and J-Hope stared at Jimin in curiosity before Jimin returned the gaze to them. He looked at Jungkook and J-Hope back and forth and tried opening his mouth to speak, but quickly gave up on doing so. He resorted to using his hands to make out what he was trying to say. But what exactly was he trying to say?

Jungkook was immediately confused by Jimin’s wild hand gestures. He was flailing his arms around frantically trying to get his point across. Unfortunately, Jungkook had no idea what the point was. Jimin let out an exasperated breath and just pointed. Up. There were strange patterns on the ceiling. Jungkook still didn’t understand. He looked to J-Hope and he just made an exaggerated shrug. Jungkook looked back to Jimin and was met with a dead expression. Jimin walked over to the water and stepped...on it? Wait, what? Jungkook was now even more confused than before. He walked up to the water himself and tried to step, but his foot plunged straight into the murky black liquid. He caught his balance just in time so that he did not plunge straight into the endless pool.

Jimin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as Jungkook almost fell straight into the water. He pulled at Jungkook’s hand to get his attention again and looked up at the ceiling and then back down to the water he was standing on to try to tell Jungkook what to do. Jungkook looked back up at the patterns and then the water that Jimin was on. Wait just a moment... That’s it! The patterns on the ceiling made a map of the pathway to walk on through the water! Jungkook quickly nodded his head in understanding, carefully adjusting himself and stepping on the water himself, this time not almost falling into the abyss. J-Hope stared at the two and the ceiling back and forth until he too came to a conclusion on how to solve the trial.

Jimin jumped forward to the next platform almost pulling Jungkook into the water. Jungkook regained his balance and moved to the next space as well, giving Jimin a glare. He watched behind him as J-Hope warily hopped onto the first invisible platform above the water. He looked up to the other two and smiled wickedly. Jungkook was immediately concerned.

J-Hope quickly jumped onto the second platform with the other two, immediately causing them to panic with the platform not being that big. In a matter of a few seconds, Jungkook had been standing on the platform before his hand was ripped from Jimin’s arm and he found himself in the water. Jungkook tried reaching out to grab something, _anything_ , so he wouldn’t fall into the abyss, but there was nothing to grab. The last thing he saw was J-Hope and Jimin’s devilish smiles as they watched him fall. Jungkook’s thoughts were quickly disrupted as he felt water surround him from everywhere, pulling him down deeper and deeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Jungkook opened his eyes and was immediately sent into a state of panic. Where was he? Everything around him was dark. Wait, was this water? All of the memories of what had occured came rushing back to him all at once and he looked around frantically. Hold on, how was he still alive? Was he...breathing? Underwater? What was this stuff? Jungkook moved his arms around in the dark liquid, confused. He looked upwards, or, what he thought was upwards. There was no light emitting from anywhere. Jungkook couldn’t even see his own hands. There was only darkness. It was almost as if the pool he was at the bottom of was absorbing all light. He had to get out of here. 

Jungkook started to feel around at the bottom of the pit he was stuck in. At least, he assumed he was touching the bottom. He started to move around and tried to find anything that he could use as an escape of sorts. After minutes of searching, Jungkook finally found something, but it was anything but relieving. Jungkook scrambled around as he toppled forward and started to fall downwards even more and more and more… At least until Jungkook felt himself flip around and his head quickly popped above the water. He gasped and coughed, struggling to stay above the surface of the water as he looked around with wide eyes. Where in the world was this place?!

Light surrounded Jungkook as he took in the room he had somehow ended up in. He swam as best he could over to the floor of the room, muscles sore. The room absolutely sparkled. The walls were filled with jewels and intricate designs. However, there was something much more surprising standing at the center of the room. As Jungkook pulled himself out of the water, his mouth fell open as Jimin walked from the center of the room to help him out. Wary, Jungkook pulled away from his boyfriend and pulled himself up. Jungkook looked into Jimin’s eyes, searching for signs of deceit, and gasped. Jimin’s eye were brown.

Jungkook immediately wrapped his arms around Jimin tightly, embracing him. It felt like _ages_ since they hugged. And this was the _real_ Jimin. He finally had him back in his arms and it was such a sweet moment. “I missed you so much!” Jungkook almost didn’t want to let go until he realized something. He slowly pulled away from Jimin and looked down at him. “How did you get down here, Jimin?”

Jimin’s watery eyes looked up to him. “Through the water…” his voice was soft. He sounded scared and oh so fragile. Jungkook’s heart squeezed. Was it the water that fixed him? After all, it was clearly not normal water.

He couldn’t help it. Jungkook once again held Jimin close to him. “It’s okay, Jimin. I got you. I told you it would take time but you’re safe now. I won’t let J-Hope take you away again.” Jungkook struggled not to cry right then and there with Jimin in his arms. He could feel Jimin’s body shake slightly as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook in return. He was so happy to have his Jimin back. It was all going to be okay now.

Wait. Didn’t Jimin say he got here through the water? Jungkook let go again and took a step back. Jungkook’s entire body was soaked from leaving the pool of dark water. Jimin was completely dry. Jungkook began to slowly take steps back, wary. “Jimin….?” His voice wavered. He wanted to trust him so bad. 

“What? What’s wrong, Gukkie?” Jimin seemed to look hurt as Jungkook continued stepping backwards. Jungkook shook his head at Jimin. Why does this always happen? Can _nothing_ go right?

Jungkook took a shaky breath and stopped walking backwards as he hit the edge of the murky water. “If you got here through the water,” Jungkook paused and slowed his words, trying to provoke anything unnecessary. He didn’t think he could handle Jimin crying. “Why aren’t you wet?”

“I- Well…” Jimin started. It seemed like he couldn’t find the words he was trying to say until he quickly gave up and hung his head low, covering his face with his hands. Jungkook could hear him start to sob and his heart stopped. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. _Do I help him_? _Do I keep my distance_? Jungkook’s mind raced faster than it ever had before, unable to make up his mind.

Jungkook sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was able to handle Jimin hating him, so he should surely be able to handle this. Once he figured out what _this_ was. He would not let the tricks of this deceptive labyrinth mess with his emotions. So he took a guess. “You’re not Jimin, are you.” It was a sentence, not a question. Once he said it out loud, Jungkook became more confident in the truth of it. “Who are you?”

“What… What do you mean?” Jimin slowly looked up from his hands, tears streaming from his eyes. The little sniffles Jimin made continuously punctured Jungkook’s heart, but he did not want to break down again. “I- I _am_ Jimin. Jungkook, I’m your boyfriend. Why are you pushing me away when I need you the most?” He sounded hurt, but Jungkook forced himself to not be fooled again.

Manipulator. He knew better than to trust these words. Though it tore Jungkook’s heart apart, he knew that he couldn't trust Jimin. Not this one. Jungkook closed his eyes and searched his brain for answers. Who could this be? His brain was struggling. He needed a hint.

“It’s just strange.” Jungkook said, words careful. “I haven’t seen you since you went missing.” A lie, of course. Jungkook had most definitely seen Jimin after the night of his disappearance. But not everyone knew that. It was a trick. It had become glaringly evident that whoever or whatever this was did not plan on revealing their identity anytime soon.

Jimin looked Jungkook in the eyes with his teary ones. “I know. I’m sorry.” More lies. “I missed you…” The words pierced Jungkook’s heart, but this was exactly the hint he needed. He didn’t know. Jungkook just had to keep up the lie.

“You know, V and I did go looking for you once you didn’t return to the library. We had stopped by the shop with the old lady in it to find you. You know, the last place you were seen when you dropped off the cookbooks.” Jungkook continued with the conversation, carefully studying Jimin’s expressions and movements.

Jimin smiled tearily. How was that even possible? “But it wasn’t an old lady.” Jungkook was walking closer to him again and Jimin’s eyes were bright. “The shop owner’s name was Jin.” Jungkook was back in front of him. Jimin’s eyes shone. He thought he was gaining Jungkook’s trust. But it was quite the opposite. “He invited me in for tea.” Jimin was smiling happily, a stark contrast to his previous, sobbing state. This was it. Jungkook knew who this was.

“You… You are Jin!” Jungkook exclaimed. Jimin looked up and tilted his head at Jungkook, the smile still on his face. Jungkook was about to speak again to break the silence until pink smoke replaced Jimin. Jungkook quickly backed away and coughed, moving his hand back and forth to fan away the smoke. As it began to clear, he noticed a figure standing in the smoke… but the figure had been taller than Jimin. Jungkook quickly stepped back forward and moved his hands quicker until the smoke faded away and the figure was revealed to be… Jin!

Jin was clapping slowly, dramatically. You know, like the villains always do in the movies. In any other situation it would have been rather ominous and most certainly insulting, but Jungkook was too proud of his newly found riddle solving skills to be too miffed. “I must say,” Jin spoke, his voice now his own. “I’m rather impressed you figured me out.” He laughed. “You tricked me!” Jungkook did not know how to feel about this situation now that he was really taking it all in. It was like his brain just now decided to process the situation. He spent so much time thinking about who this person could be that he didn’t even have time to question why Jin was actually here. 

“Hold on a minute. Why are you even here?” Jungkook asked, looking at Jin up and down now that he was fully in front of him. “None of this makes any sense…” He muttered.

Jin huffed out a breathy laugh and snapped his fingers. Jungkook was shaken to the core when he saw what appeared in Jin’s hands. It was a red and white sweater with the word LOVED splayed across it a multitude of times. The Bitter Sweater. Now Jungkook was even more confused and his original question had not even been answered. More questions filled Jungkook’s head, piling on top of each other. Each one fighting to come out of his mouth, but he was struggling to find the right words. 

“My question…?” Was all Jungkook to mutter out, wanting an answer to his previous question before he started asking more. He continued to stare down at the sweater in Jin’s hands as he spoke, a bit intimidated by its existence now that he’s finally seeing it with his own eyes.

Jungkook took the sweater from Jin’s hands as he offered it up as an answer to Jungkook’s questions. Once he had it in his hands, once he was sure it was real, he knew exactly what he had to do with it. Suddenly, a more pressing question came to mind. Jin had not answered any of Jungkook’s other questions so he wasn’t feeling particularly hopeful, but he did hope that this question was pressing enough to merit a response. “How do we get out?”

“Swim back through the water you doofus.” Jin said bluntly. Jungkook stared at Jin blankly. Was he joking? “Hah! Just kidding!” Jin started to burst out in laughter, pointing at Jungkook. What the heck.

“Then how…?” Jungkook was getting frustrated. “What do you have against answering questions?”

“Haha, I’m just messing with you, Jungkook.” Jin slowly ended his laughter, but a small smile stayed on his face. “All you have to do is teleport out of here. I mean, that’s how I got here.” Jin shrugged nonchalantly. _Teleport_?!

“Wha--bu…” Jungkook was baffled. Was this really the person he had met with before? He seemed so different. There was also the fact that Jungkook didn’t know how to teleport. It was a complicated spell! Jungkook could hardly lift a book off of a table. 

There was an eerie silence between the two once again before Jin began to laugh again. “Your face! I like you, Jungkook. You’re funny.” Jungkook stared at Jin in silence, not finding this situation funny. “I mean, if you want to teleport out of here, you can. That actually is how I got here. But did you not notice the door?” Jin pointed to a door that was a distance behind Jungkook. In plain sight. How did he miss that before?

Face burning red in embarrassment, Jungkook drug his feet over to the door, Jin following in suit. Jungkook was surprised to find himself back in the library. “What? How…?” This was all starting to be too much for him.

“I actually haven’t been in this library for a while… Well, I _was_ just under it. It’s a lot nicer up here, don’t you agree?” Jin turned his attention towards Jungkook, trying to start up a casual conversation after all this confusion. Jungkook gave Jin a perplexed expression.

“Wait a minute, where are the others?” Jungkook was suddenly alarmed. He had made it through the trials, but Suga and V were still in there. And Jimin was still with J-Hope. Jin lifted his arm and waved off the question with a “pshf”.  
“What do you mean ‘pshf’? Are they ever going to get out of there? Who knows what else lurks in there!” Jungkook exclaimed rather loudly for being in such a silent and empty room. They needed to find the others, especially now that Jungkook had the Bitter Sweater finally in his grasp.

“I helped them out of the maze earlier. The rest of the trials lead back in a circle to here. You are the only one who found the actual trial room.” Jin laughed airly, shortly. “They should be back any time now.”

As if on cue, V and Suga came barreling back into the library, holding each of Jimin’s arms as he struggled in their grasp. Jungkook couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw the three of them again, especially Jimin. He may still be evil right now, but Jungkook had the Bitter Sweater, and he was going to make everything right again.

Jungkook threw the sweater over his head and felt it adjust to his size. Weird. Without a word, Jungkook ran up to Jimin and threw his arms around him. V and Suga let go of his arms and Jimin struggled to escape Jungkook’s embrace. “ _Sublevare_.” Jungkook whispered the spell repeatedly, pulling Jimin as close to him as possible. Before Jungkook knew it, the smaller boy was clinging to him just as tightly. 

“Jungkook…” Jimin whimpered into the sweater. Tears quickly gathered in both boys’ eyes as they hugged. After countless times of being tricked into thinking things were okay, this time it was _true_. Jungkook embraced Jimin tighter, hopefully he didn’t mind too much. The two completely forgot about everyone around them as they hugged. This was a moment that has been long deserved for the both of them and nobody was going to ruin it for them.

“Where’s J-Hope?” Jin asked innocently. It was like he didn’t even notice the intimate moment that was occuring. Jungkook turned his head, not letting go of his boyfriend, to look at Jin.

“Heck if I know. I don’t really care anyway,” Jungkook said flatly and he focused once again on Jimin.

“He took the sloth and bolted when we ran into him,” V said sourly. “Completely abandoned Jimin.” Suga didn’t speak, gaze downcast.

“Chimmy?!” Jungkook exclaimed. “Nooooooo, not Chimmy!”

Jungkook felt Jimin shaking against him with laughter. “You really liked him, didn’t you?”

“ _Yes_. I _loved_ him,” Jungkook said in a serious tone. He made sure to move away just slightly just to look Jimin dead in the eyes.

Chimmy was Jungkook’s only solace when they were in the catacombs. It felt as if he could see through the compulsion, as if he could see the real Jimin. Though, Jungkook supposed he didn’t need that now. He had the real Jimin right here in his arms. He would still miss that little guy though. He was especially worried about him if he was in J-Hope’s hands. 

“Hey Jungkook?” Jimin spoke softly, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts about Chimmy. “Since we’re back together and all… and it’s been a long time… do you think we could go to that cafe again? So we can spend some time alone.” How could Jungkook possibly decline the request?


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting back at the Sweetheart Cafe, Jungkook finally felt at ease. It was the first time in a long time that he felt truly happy. The others in the library had ushered the two off, deciding to take breaks for themselves for the night. Jungkook and Jimin sat across from each other at a table outside of the cafe in the dusk light, eating the same pastries they had ordered the first time they came here. The two boys talked and laughed and discussed the past events with light hearts. They were happy just to be together again. However, being across the table had become too much space for Jungkook to handle a while ago so they would occasionally playfully kick at each others feet under the table.

Time gradually passed by and it seemed like two had been there for ages before they finished their food. Neither of them seemed to mind how long they were taking. As a silence grew over them, Jimin daintily reached over and grasped Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook’s eyes landed on Jimin’s small hand and trailed up his arm to his face. He almost didn’t hear Jimin speak.

“I missed this…” Jimin whispered. “I missed you.” His voice was small, light, sincere. Jungkook’s heart melted. 

“I missed you too. I missed you so much.” Jungkook offered a soft smile to his boyfriend from across the table, tightening his grip on Jimin’s hand a bit. He was never going to let anything happen to Jimin again. He would hold his hand until the end of time and keep him safe no matter what.

 

When the two finished up at the cafe, they headed back to their room. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted. They curled up together in their makeshift double bed, leaning comfortably on one another. “You know I’d never hurt you right?” Jungkook was caught off guard by Jimin’s small voice. 

Jungkook’s gaze slowly moved to Jimin’s face. “I know you wouldn’t. Why do you say that all of a sudden?”

“Back in--” his voice cracks. Are those tears? “ Back in the catacombs...I tried to--I mean, it wasn’t me! But he--I tried to--” Jungkook couldn’t let him continue like this.

Jungkook carefully tilted Jimin’s head upwards. His heart shattered at the sight of Jimin crying. The real Jimin crying. Jungkook slowly moved his head down towards Jimin’s until their lips pressed together gently. With how close they were, Jungkook could hear Jimin’s small sniffles. He wanted to end the tears. He never wanted to see Jimin regret actions he couldn’t have prevented. The kiss did not last long as Jungkook pulled away, still keeping their faces close. Jungkook rested his forehead against Jimin’s and wrapped his arm around his shoulder protectively. He whispered reassuring words to Jimin to get him to calm down. It seemed to be working as Jimin gradually stopped crying.

“I know, baby,” Jungkook whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on Jimin’s back. Jimin moved his head to bury it in Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook held him closer. “You’re you now. You don’t need to worry anymore.” Jungkook rests his chin on Jimin’s head. “You’re you and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jungkook almost didn’t hear the response as Jimin mewled into the fabric of the sweater. A comfortable silence grew around the two. Neither of them wanted to disrupt the peace they created. Everything was going perfect as the two of them started to ease into sleep. They never moved from their loving embrace, never wanting to let go of each other. This was a wondrous night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters today! ^^ They were short so we decided to double up. Only two more chapters left (and one is the epilogue).

Jungkook woke up to a groggy mind. He scrubbed his eyes with his fists and then looked around the room, stretching his tired joints. Something felt wrong. Jungkook looked around the beds and then searched the room frantically with his eyes. Jimin was gone. Jungkook’s mind immediately went into a state of panic. This could not be happening. He needed to calm down, there was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. He jumped up and began to more thoroughly search the room. His sweatshirt was missing, but the Bitter Sweater was still on the floor so he quickly threw it on. Suddenly, Jungkook’s dream came rushing back to him. 

Jungkook pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead as he remembered his dream. His head seemed to throb as visions flash in his mind. He remembered seeing Jimin slowly slip away from him. Jungkook tried to reach out for him. He was not going to let Jimin go. But as much as Jungkook struggled and tried to reach out to Jimin, he slipped away faster and faster, a wicked grin growing on his face. Jungkook shuddered as he stared at Jimin grinning, his eyes turning back to the blood red like before. Jungkook felt anger rise in him. He was not going to let this happen again. But before Jungkook could remember anything else in his dream, the door to his room slammed open, making him jump and direct his full attention towards the door.

“Please control your boyfriend.” It was V. He looked tired, but, then again, he usually did. Jungkook was confused.

“Control…? What?” Jungkook asked, a look of clear confusion spread across his face.

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” V’s voice somehow sounded frustrated for being so monotone. Jungkook was quiet for a moment and he could swear he could hear a banging coming from the other room.

Jungkook quickly moved out of the bedroom with V following and they headed down the hallway. As they walked, the banging had seemed to stop but it was soon replaced with a loud _CRASH_ as the two almost reached the library. Jungkook jumped backwards and let out a small scream in surprise at the bookshelf falling down hard onto the ground. Surprisingly, V didn’t move at all. _How_?! Once Jungkook regained his senses, he looked back at the bookshelf only to notice Jimin standing on the other side of it. Did he _really_ push it down by himself?

For a moment, Jungkook was just confused. Perhaps his brain really just did not want to accept what he was seeing. Jimin glared back at them, eyes blood-red. The effect was softened a bit by the fact he was wearing Jungkook’s sweatshirt. It was far too large on the smaller boy and the sleeves easily went over his hands. In any other situation Jungkook might have laughed, but in this one his heart clenched in pain.

“Jimin…?” Jungkook asked softly, starting to walk around the bookshelf and towards Jimin. There was absolutely no way that this was happening again. Not after how great last night went.

Jungkook could see Jimin’s tiny hands ball into fists even through the oversized sweatshirt as he approached. Jungkook froze. No. This couldn’t be right. The sweater was supposed to work. The sweater _did_ work. There was no way this was happening. They did not go and find the sweater for nothing. This was all just a part of Jungkook’s terrible nightmare.

 

Jungkook shook his head and continued to walk towards Jimin, quicker now. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t real, this wasn’t real! There must be some sick joke going on and Jungkook was not going to let it slide. Jungkook ignored the way that Jimin flinched and acted as if he were going to attack Jungkook and extended his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin and hugged in close. He shut his eyes tightly and felt Jimin struggle to be free. This could _not_ be happening again. There was no way.

“I told you.” A voice sounded from somewhere else in the room. Suga. “It only amplifies the spell. It still isn’t permanent.” Jungkook was dumbfounded. And them he was angry. He shouldn’t have to put a spell on Jimin every day just for him to be himself. He refused to accept that as their fate. There had to be a way to fix him. Even if their only hope turned out not to be a permanent solution. Jungkook refused to give up, even though he felt as of all of his work had been for nothing, as if he had been lied to. 

“What? You lied to me?” Jungkook snapped his head at Suga, furrowing his eyebrows angrily.

“Hey! I was never the one who suggested this.” He held up his hands from across the room in defense. “I just helped you get to the sweater when you asked me.” He was not wrong.

“Then what the heck do we do about him? I’m not going to put a spell on him everyday to just be disappointed the next. He is suffering!” Jungkook spoke, anger in his voice.

“I should have known.” Jungkook was startled from V’s voice beside him. He had almost forgotten he was there.

“Should have known what?” Jungkook spat out before V could continue.

V let out a heavy sigh and put his fingers to his temples like he had a headache. “The only way to permanently solve your problem is to get J-Hope to alleviate the compulsion.” Jungkook’s world froze and then his vision spun. 

“So… You’re telling me that… We have to _find_ J-Hope and convince him to help us?” Jungkook’s eyes widened at the thought of trying to get J-Hope, the one so against them, to help. How was this supposed to work?

Suga’s eyes lit up. “Yes, of course!” He pauses. “But...we’re going to have to keep him,” he gestures to Jimin. “Like this. It’s this version of him that will be able to find J-Hope.” Every part of Jungkook opposed this, but if it was the only way he would have to learn to deal with it.

“Well… I suppose you’re right. We do need him like this. But how do we start to look for J-Hope with him?” Jungkook asked, a hint of sorrow in his words.

“More likely than not, J-Hope will be in the catacombs,” Suga stated somewhat matter-of-factly. “It’s where he lives after all. So long as we open the passage and get Jimin in there, he can probably lead us to him.”

“This must be a lot easier said than done. Do we just enter the catacombs and tell Jimin to just go find him as we keep a hold on him? Do you think he’ll really do that for us?” Jungkook asked, looking down at Jimin who was still attempting to get out of from his arms from time to time.

 

“Actually,” Suga spoke in a tone that made Jungkook feel oddly nervous, drawing out the sound of the word. “I think it’s time to see if you were right about his niche.” Jungkook was unsure where he was going with this but he had a bad feeling.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook inquired.

"First we need to open up the catacombs and let just Jimin back in.” Suga paused and looked around at the state of destruction the library was in. “We, uh, just need to find it again first.”

Jungkook directed his attention towards the library as well, now actually taking in the destruction that Jimin caused. “Does nobody remember where it was?” Jungkook asked as he continue to look around at all the books on the ground.

“We kind of found it on accident last time,” Suga pointed out. Suddenly, Jimin’s method didn’t seem so barbaric. 

“Right, right. We did.” Jungkook nodded with a sight smile on his face. He decided to let go of Jimin, which caused him to immediately move away. Jimin looked Jungkook up and down with a disgruntled expression, and he quickly moved back to the bookshelves and started to throw off more books. This was going to take years to clean back up, but it would be worth it.

Jungkook was surprised when he heard a loud rumbling sound and one of the bookshelves moved away from the wall, revealing the passage. At this moment, Jungkook thought, if this Jimin could speak, he would have cried out in joy. Without even a look back, Jimin darted into the darkness of the catacombs. 

“Well that was quick.” Jungkook said bluntly, staring into the darkness of the catacombs. “Shall we head in now?”

“No, now we wait.” Suga gave a devilish smile. “We will all head in after a while and, if you are correct about Jimin’s niche, he should find us. Hopefully with J-Hope in tow.”

“Well, I think I’m going to head in. You guys can stay here. I don’t plan on leaving Jimin again.” Without another word, Jungkook headed into the catacombs after Jimin. He swore that he heard one of them call, “Jungkook!” and the other sighing. Nothing would stop Jungkook now.

The other two quickly ran into the catacombs after him. “What happened to waiting!?” V yelled. “We have to wait for him to find J-Hope.” Jungkook had lost the ability to care. He was done dealing with all of this. He was not letting his boyfriend go one more time. 

Jungkook didn’t even look back. Not once. He knew that Suga and V would complain even more about his risky decisions but he didn’t care at the moment. He walked and walked and walked for what seemed like forever, determined to find Jimin again, even if he had no idea where he was going. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had gotten everyone lost.


	14. Chapter 14

They had been wondering around for what felt like forever. V kept complaining to Jungkook for getting them all in this situation for no real reason and Suga bounced along happily. Jungkook, however, was beginning to grow frustrated. That was when they saw him. The three were approaching a fork in the catacombs when none other than J-Hope himself appeared from around the corner with Jimin trailing behind him. Huh, the plan actually worked. 

“Oh! What a pleasant surprise!” J-Hope clasped his hands together at the sight of the three and smiled, his fangs visible. What was with this guy?

Jungkook’s entire body tensed. His stance softened a little with relief when he was Chimmy once again perched on Jimin’s shoulder. “Yeah,” Jungkook spat sourly. “‘Pleasant.’”  
“I see that my partner has returned to me… But I didn’t want the rest of you here as well.” J-Hope stated, his smile dropping. “Why don’t you leave us be?”

Jungkook was fighting angry tears. “Why do you even need him anymore? We already have the sweater.” Jungkook had to pause so that he would not choke on his words. A lump was forming in his throat. “Why can’t you just leave him be...give him back?”

“Jungkook’s right. There is no point for you to keep Jimin around anymore. He may aid to your power, but why do you even need it anyways?” Suga questioned.

“To be better than you!” Jungkook had not seen J-Hope get so worked up before, or, at all for that matter, so when J-Hope yelled Jungkook jumped back instinctively. “You have always been able to do more than me and you never hesitated to show it off.” His words bit and Jungkook could tell Suga was as shocked as he was. His mouth hung open and Jungkook almost thought he saw the wizard shaking. Those were very harsh words for J-Hope to direct at someone who still had so much faith in him even though he had absolutely no reason to.

“ _Better than me_? J-Hope, I _wanted_ you to become stronger. I _wanted_ you to do better, even if you surpassed me. But just because you wanted to be stronger and more powerful, that doesn’t mean that you have to be evil. And as I taught you and V, I never intended to show off. I was merely trying to teach you spells and such… and I must have gotten too ahead of myself without realizing it. I’m sorry if I’ve caused you to hate me…” As he spoke, towards the end his voice got softer. Jungkook noticed how saddened he was at this.

J-Hope seemed taken aback. “Hate you? I could never!” He sighed heavily. “You idiot, don’t you see?”

“What do you mean?” Suga asked, dumbfounded.

J-Hope started to gesture wildly in the air, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words. Eventually he gave up and sighed in exasperation. J-Hope grabbed Suga by the collar and planted his mouth on his. Frankly, Jungkook was shocked. It seemed as if the others were just as taken aback. When they broke apart it was Suga who was now opening and closing his mouth, no idea what to say and J-Hope was glaring at the ground, face beat red. Jungkook’s brain was struggling to comprehend the event that just took place.

“Wait, wait, wait. _What_?!” Jungkook exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked between the two.

For a second, it felt like the entire world froze. Jungkook’s head was spinning. What was even happening anymore. Jungkook looked around once more. Even Jimin seemed shocked. It was this that brought Jungkook back to his senses. They came down here to get him back. For real this time.

“What was that?! What just happened?” Jungkook questioned, continuing to look at the two back and forth as he waited for an explanation.

Jungkook felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see V. “I don’t think they know any more than we do.” He was right. Suga and J-Hope were both all but frozen. Jungkook took the liberty of tapping on Suga’s shoulder and then gesturing to Jimin. He needed to remember why we came here. Jungkook’s brain paused for a moment to wonder if this meant J-Hope was on their side now before deciding it wouldn’t matter as long as he fixed Jimin. 

“Oh… right. We need to help him.” Suga looked over at Jimin as he followed Jungkook’s gesturing hand. Did he _really_ forget the whole reason they came down here again? What a grandpa.

Suga turned his attention back to J-Hope who seemed to purposely be avoiding his gaze, embarrassed. “You want me to fix your librarian.” It was a statement, not a question. Jungkook’s hopes rose.

“Yes, yes. Please rid of the spell you cast on him.” Jungkook spoke, a pleading tone in his voice. “I- We need him back.”

J-Hope looked over to his vampire companion and shrugged. “I suppose I don’t need him anymore.” He turned back to Suga. “So long as we make a deal.”

“Mm?” Suga tilted his head questioningly at the mention of a deal.

“We share the power from now on.” J-Hope’s words were spoken confidently, but his eyes flicked down to the ground now and again, embarrassed.

Suga seemed to ponder as he remained silent after the deal was said. “...I suppose that can be arranged.” He finally spoke up after what seemed like forever.

J-Hope smile was so bright Jungkook could have sworn it could be seen from a mile away. However, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “There’s just one...teensy...tiny little problem.” Jungkook wanted to scream. Was there nothing good in this world!? Nothing that came without a catch at least.

“And what would that be?” Jungkook butted in before Suga could speak. He was frustrated at how close but so far they were to getting Jimin back to normal.

“Vampyric compulsion is kind of...sort of...permanent.” J-Hope gave an awkward smile and Jungkook was on the verge of lunging for his throat. J-Hope, probably seeing the murderous intent in Jungkook’s eyes, held up his hands in defense. “I said sort of! There is a way. But...it means someone powerful giving up their magic…” His voice trailed off and he pressed the tips of his index fingers together awkwardly. 

Jungkook was stumped at the situation. Who would give up their magical powers just to save one person? “Should we just go back to the library? We might be able to think of something if we go back up there.” Jungkook suggested.

Jungkook felt utterly defeated. The group began a slow trek back towards what Jungkook presumed was the direction of the library. The only way to fix Jimin was for a powerful magician to give up his powers. Jungkook would sacrifice his own happiness if he thought they were even close to being powerful enough. He couldn’t even lift a book with his magic for goodness sake! However, he had learned a lot since he started practicing with V. By the time they actually made it back to the library, Jungkook was emotionally exhausted. He had worn himself out contemplating how things could have gotten this bad. 

They all sat at a table in the library, looking very tired even though they just woke up not too long ago. Nobody seemed to know what to do about this situation and any idea ended up being shot down. They all debated on dispersing before a knock sounded on the library doors. A few of them seemed to jump at the sudden noise breaking the silence. Jungkook stood up from the chair and headed towards the door. Who could be here and why now?

Jungkook was surprised to find Jin come waltzing through the door, stack of cookbooks in hand, a huge smile plastered across his face. “I have come to return my books.” Jin was way too cheery to fit the current mood of the room. Did he really have to bring those back at this very moment?

“Uh, we’re kind of busy at the moment…” Jungkook spoke softly, glancing back quickly at the others moping around at the table.

Jin offered the sullen bunch a bright smile. “Oh, I know.” Jungkook was briefly taken aback. He knew? “That’s why I’m here.”

“What do you mean? How do you know?” Jungkook tilted his head, clearly confused. Buried in his confusion, he felt a slight sense of hope come back to him.

“Ah,” Jin sighed. “I suppose I never did clarify exactly _why_ I was the one protecting the sweater.” No, Jungkook thought back, he didn’t. “As Suga likely forgot, I am the most powerful magician in Disneyland. It is my primary job to protect it as a whole. Suga was placed here to protect the knowledge hidden here. That being the case, I know almost everything that happens around here. I just usually let situations play out on their own. However…” He pauses, looking over to Jimin who was glaring emptily (somehow?) at the library table he was sitting at. “I can’t help but feel I am needed in this situation.”

“Yes, yes please help!” Jungkook quickly responded. “If there is any way possible, we would appreciate it. We really need help!”

Jin laughed, but Suga looked horrified. “You couldn’t possibly mean…!”

“No need to worry, Suga. “ Jin offered a reassuring smile to the wizard. “This is my choice and I’m going to decide for myself.” Jin looks over at the group with soft eyes, being sure to look pointedly at J-Hope who squirmed under his gaze. “Besides, there are certain people who I think are perfectly capable as taking care of Disneyland on their own.”

Jungkook finally processed what Jin meant. “Wait a minute!” Jungkook was overwhelmed and confused. “You’re trying to tell me that you, the most powerful magician here, are willing to give up your powers just to help me? To help Jimin?”

Jin directed his attention back to Jungkook and nodded his head, giving a smile. Jungkook noticed that his smile seemed… sad. “Yes, I’m very much willing to. It will be nice to… start over.” Jungkook could almost feel his heart drop at the tone of Jin’s voice. He really wanted to help, but he still sounded sad. Jungkook wished he hadn’t been so harsh and impatient when they first met. Jin was truly a blessing.

V gave Jin a solemn nod and J-Hope nodded promptly, a stark contrast. “Then I suppose you already know?” J-Hope said. It took Jungkook a minute to figure out the question was directed towards Jin, because he was silent after it was asked. 

Jin nodded, slowly and understanding. “Indeed, I do already know the consequences.”

“Then…” J-Hope paused. “Should we start?” Jin have a determined nod and J-Hope walked him over to the center of the room, Jimin in tow.

“Start? What’s happening?” Jungkook asked, staring at the three of them.

No one dignified Jungkook with a response as Jin and J-Hope both gently set a hand on each of Jimin’s shoulders. J-Hope began chanting in another language and Jungkook got the gut wrenching feeling that he should not be there. “ _Recipere_. _Remedium_. _Translatio_. _Cadunt in dextera mea_. _Sed non consequentia erit_. _Sacrificium_.” Jungkook felt a chill go down his spine and he could swear he felt the room temperature drop.

What in the world was happening? Jungkook tried to figure out the words they were chanting... But he didn’t really know the language. He looked at Jimin’s face and watched his eyebrows scrunch up in discomfort. More than anything did he want to comfort Jimin. Who knows what he’s feeling right now. For all Jungkook knows, Jimin could be in a lot of pain right now and he couldn’t do anything about it. He just wished that this would be all over very soon. He needed his Jimin back.

“ _Accipio_ ,” Jin whispered, just loud enough for Jungkook to hear and the room lit up. As soon as the words left Jin’s lips, the room was awash in a bright white light and Jungkook was momentarily blinded. Jungkook scrunched up his face and brought his hand to his eyes in attempt to shield them from the light, but to no avail. When the light eventually subsided, Jin and Jimin were on the floor and J-Hope was panting heavily, still standing in the same place. Jungkook ran over to Jimin just as the smaller boy began to push himself off of the ground. He grabbed onto Jungkook’s extended arm for help getting up and looked into Jungkook’s eyes. Jungkook gasped. His eyes were brown.

“Jimin…?” Jungkook spoke Jimin’s name softly. Was it really true? Was he normal now?

Jungkook look deeply into Jimin’s eyes, searching. Jimin’s dark eyes began to water and he smiled up at Jungkook, bringing a hand up to his face. Jungkook could feel his eyes begin to pool with tears as well as the smaller boy surged forward to hug him. His arms wrapped around Jimin holding him tight. Was it real this time? Was it really okay for Jungkook to hope? Jungkook’s attention was suddenly drawn away, however, when Suga called out Jin’s name. 

Jungkook directed his attention to the man on the floor. “Is he… alive?” Jungkook asked, holding onto Jimin a bit tighter. What _kind_ of sacrifice did they just complete?

Through heaving breaths, J-Hope quickly shouted a reply. “Goodness yes! He’s just sleeping. He likely won’t wake up for another several hours in the least.” Jungkook felt relief wash over him. But wait, then what was the sacrifice? Was it that he gave up his powers?

“So… What exactly happened? Did he… give up all his magic?” Jungkook glanced down at Jin before looking up at J-Hope, his voice soft. Would the strongest magician in Disneyland really give up his powers for one person?

J-Hope closed his eyes and lowered his head in a slight nod and then looked over to Suga. Suga offered up a sad smile. “His powers,” he said softly. “And his memories.” Jungkook’s mouth fell open.

“Wait. He’s not going to remember any of this… or us? He won’t remember the sacrifice he made or who he even made it to?” Jungkook asked, worry and concern evident in his voice.

No one immediately responded, all looking down. V met his eyes and spoke quietly. “It’s what he wanted.” Chimmy had climbed onto V’s shoulders before Jin had arrived and even he was facing Jungkook with a sad expression. The mood in the room was rather somber and Jungkook’s heart felt heavy.

“I wish I could have thanked him… and even if I do so when he wakes up, he won’t understand. Someday… Someday I’ll make it up to him.” Jimin spoke softly enough that Jungkook almost couldn’t hear him, even though they were hugging. Jungkook started rubbing circles into Jimin’s back reassuringly.

Jungkook sank into Jimin’s embrace and let his mind drift away. He finally had his Jimin back and he was never letting him go again. They would go back to being librarians and live a happy life here in Disneyland. Heck, maybe they would join V in the whole superhero business. In this moment, as Jungkook held Jimin tightly in his arms, he got the feeling that everything would turn out just fine.


	15. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a journey, but this story has finally come to its end. Hope you enjoyed!

After the whole frantic fiasco that everyone endured, Jungkook finally realized what it felt like to be at ease. Jimin was finally back to normal for good and Jungkook was living his life to the fullest. Not only was Jimin himself again, but everything else seemed to return to a normal state as well. After everyone had calmed down, the group brought Jin back to his home. It was pretty depressing leaving him to sleep in his bed, but they left him in peace. To give Jin a head start on his new life, Jungkook decided to get in contact with his friends back in New York and managed to quickly land Jin a new job there. Jungkook decided to leave Jin a note for when he woke up to inform him of his new job. It was the least that Jungkook could do, especially after all that had happened.

 

However, Jungkook was in for a great surprise when he woke up one night to find Jimin, red eyes returned, drinking from one of the blood bags J-Hope kept. As it turns out it was only possible to get rid of the compulsion; vampirism, as far as anyone knew, was permanent. Jimin was still himself, and because of this, Jungkook was willing to accept him no matter what. Chimmy also stayed in their room now as Jimin had discovered a way to grow one of the same trees in their room that were in the catacombs. 

 

As for Suga and J-Hope, they were… getting along. Maybe more than usual. The two of them seemed to attempt to hide their feelings towards one another but Jungkook had noticed them coming together at unpredictable times. What was he supposed to do when the two of them both held the great power that Jin once did? He ought to check up on them at times. V surprisingly was decent around J-Hope, as compared to when he used to make the ward evil sign with his fingers at him. Man, things have changed. The two were still iffy around each other, but it was way better than before. At least, he was fine until Suga and J-Hope both ruined some part of the library trying to keep control of their powers. Some days were calmer than others.

 

Jungkook was happy with his life. Though it was far from perfect and things still went horribly wrong from time to time, he was happy. He had the job of his dreams. He had odd, yet fun friends. He had magic now, which was strange. He was slowly getting better at it, though, with the help of Jimin. However, the thing that made Jungkook feel the most blessed of all was that Jimin was by his side. With that in mind, Jungkook continued his charmed life in Disneyland, the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
